


赤苇京治 | 白日梦.Midday

by West_Wish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Wish/pseuds/West_Wish
Summary: ※是赤苇京治X梦女原创角色，一个有些狗血的小连载，有一丢丢R向成分。※上半篇章为梦女视角第一人称，下半篇章为赤苇视角第三人称，私设很多。※由于作者懒，排球这边无标注情况均为一柳川里[Ichiryuu Kawasato]※内含[上半篇章·Lost]＆[下半篇章·Find]＆[高中篇·Sometimes]＆[后日谈·Daily]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. 上半篇章·1

我把一样很重要的东西，遗失在了时光里。

1.

我觉得我清醒的着实不是时候，否则就不会面对这种冲击了。

“你醒了啊，有没有觉得头疼。”躺在我身边的男人这么说着伸出手来捏了下我的脸，“昨天晚上你可是喝了挺多酒，醉得连路都快走不动了。”

我的大脑卡壳了，由于没戴眼镜，所以我凑近后仔细辨别了一下对方的模样。常年没有什么表情却极招女生喜欢的脸，有些凌乱的黑发以及带着些懒散的眼睛，哪怕此时他的手放在我的脸上这人也依旧是面无表情的。

是赤苇京治没错。

我的视线下移，入目的是青年光裸的上半身。哪怕现在从事了文职，赤苇也没有就这样荒废了运动，瞅瞅这肌肉线条还是挺漂亮的。这种真人美男肌肉图可比我们那教科书上的……

等等，好像有哪里不对。

此时的我再怎么逃避现实后知后觉也发现了奇怪的地方。因为光着的人不只是赤苇，还有我，而且此时的我感觉身体有些酸痛感。

换成正常人第一时间都会先注意这一点的吧，偏偏我又和大家不一样了。我忽然为我这后知后觉的不正常而面红耳赤了。努力忽略掉脸上的热度，我再度抬起头来看向躺在我旁边的人。

“所以我们这是……酒后乱性？”

我的语气带了些不确定。

青年听了我的问题后思考了一下，随后摇了摇头。正当我暗暗松了一口气时，他的声音清晰地传入我耳里：

“准确来说，是你喝醉以后一直黏着我不放，然后在你过于主动的情况下发生的性关系。”

我愣愣地“哦”了一声，半晌过后又开口了：“赤苇さん，请问我能在你家地板开个洞吗？”

说完之后我感觉他可能有点疑惑，于是没等他问我又自己补充道：“我想钻进去。”

赤苇静静看了我一会儿，随后很自然地把我整个人圈住，却没有完全身体相触。

“你可以钻了。”

我听了他的话后陷入了沉思。

怎么感觉还是有哪里不对，正常酒后意外发生这种关系的男女在醒来后都是这样的吗？

难道不应该是女方羞愧难当还故作坚强装镇定说就当什么都没发生过，然后男方一定要求负责或是摆轻浮男的模样说就这样吧以后有机会叫我这种吗？还是说我们太不一样了？

抱着这种疑问的我把他的手拿开，一脸迷惑：“所以赤苇さん，现在我们这应该算是什么啊？”

他看着我半晌，随后把被子往我这边别扯了一点将我包得严严实实的。

“我觉得在那之前，我们还是先穿好衣服吧。”

2.

我昨天穿的衣服因为酒气过重而被我嫌弃了，在我思考着要不要忍一忍先穿回去的时候，站在一旁已经穿戴整齐的赤苇突然从衣柜里取出一件白色的衬衫递到我面前。

“衣服脏了的话可以先在我这边洗一下，这段时间你就先穿这个吧。”

好像除此之外也没有别的选择了。我这么想着，默默把白衬衫套在身上。

赤苇比我高一些，再加上常年锻炼的缘故，他的衬衫穿在我身上我感觉自己跟穿了件裙子似的。

不过好在宽松的衣服穿着就是舒服。我穿着白衬衫，把脏衣服扔进了他家的洗衣机里。赤苇把洗衣粉倒进去调整了一下后按了启动键，随后他又扭过头来告诉我烘干机的使用方法。

我半知半解地点点头，在对方“你这样子很容易着凉”的话之下回到了今天早上待着的房间。

昨天临睡前他虽然有稍微整理床铺，可现在想想自己在几乎不记得前面事的情况下、和他在这个地方发生了关系的感觉还挺奇怪的。

真要说的话，大概是觉得很不真实吧，毕竟我从高中起就开始憧憬他了。

人长得帅，学习成绩好，排球打得好。这样的男孩子无论是放在哪个班都是很受欢迎的。

只不过我总是比旁人晚了一步。

在一帮女生私底下对赤苇怀有无限的少女怀春幻想时，我抱着自己感兴趣的书坐在教室角落里死磕。

在她们更多的谈论起别的、不再把视线投在赤苇身上时，我却不知在何时被这个人吸引了。

然而现在，我已经坐在赤苇房间的床上，静静等着他过来然后再好好地谈论一下昨天晚上的事情该如何解决。

……不过听他刚才的话，好像我才是罪魁祸首，所以一会儿要不要再正正经经为自己的失礼行为道个歉啊。

3.

“早饭已经做好了。”

突然出现的声音打断了我的思绪。我回过神来，看见了站在床边看着我的青年。

是已经褪去少年模样、完全以成熟姿态出现在我面前的赤苇。要说有变化其实改变的地方也并不大，若要说毫无变化又觉得还是有哪些地方不一样。

赤苇盯着我身上的白衬衫半晌，再度转过身去从衣柜里翻出来一件外套，最后直接将其套在我身上。

“穿上这个之后再出去吧。”我听见他这么说，直到我自己抬起手来把外套穿好之后方才退后了些。

我有些疑惑地看着他，而后听见了他的下一句话：“今天的早餐是三明治和牛奶，因为考虑到时间的缘故所以弄得稍微简单一些。”

“没事。”我把外套的拉链拉上，随口问道：“你们杂志最近也快到截稿日了吧，你是不是要去催一催了。”

“约定好的日期是在下午。”赤苇回答了我的问题，和我一起走出房间，“你可以在这边留一会儿，我们一起出门。”

他在说这话的时候语气很自然，像是在说“今天天气很好”这一类的日常用语。

赤苇像是天生就可以一直保持着冷静的情绪，哪怕是在这样尴尬的关系之下，他也依然可以和我像以往一样相处。

相比之下，我这不太正常、只有微妙感的冷静在他面前反而变得更贴近于正常人了。

我在心里暗自腹诽了一下，坐在了餐桌前，拿起属于我的那份三明治咬了一口。

面包是有烤过，里面夹着火腿、生菜和煎蛋。一口咬下去很容易让人觉得满足，更别提我这种腹中空空、感觉自己没有多余的营养成分来支撑思考的人了。

“你家的备用钥匙放在哪里？”赤苇突然问了这么一句。

“贴在了旁边牛奶箱的下面，不过这也是防范用，我之前是没这个习惯的。”我回答了他的问题后端起牛奶喝了一口，又因为纯牛奶的味道而皱了下眉，“你问这个干什么？”

“为了避免下次再出现类似情况。”赤苇说完后瞟了我一眼，“要是不喜欢纯牛奶的话不喝也没关系。”

“浪费粮食可是要遭天谴的。”我下意识回复之后又想起了什么，一下子沉默了。

为了类似情况出现……所以说这个家伙为什么会觉得我会再喝醉一次，又恰好忘带钥匙被他收留啊。

心里小小吐槽了一下后，我在吃完三明治后问了他一个从我醒来起就开始纠结的问题：

“我说……我们两个也是有发生关系了，我个人是觉得没什么。不强制要求你对我负责还是怎么……不过我还是想问一下，你是怎么想的？”

越是说到后面就觉得自己的心很乱，我无意识地摩挲着手里的玻璃杯，不由自主地抿了嘴唇。

赤苇听见了我的问题，他慢条斯理地吃完了他手中的三明治。整个过程在我看来就像是一出沉默的动作剧，一帧一帧，仿佛直接印在了我的大脑里。

终于，赤苇的手握住了玻璃杯，随后他和我对视了。他的视线投向我时，我下意识握紧了玻璃杯。

“我想，顺其自然比较好。”


	2. 上半篇章·2

4.

所谓的顺其自然又是怎么个顺其自然法呢？这个问题我思考了三天，最终得出了“肯定是顺其自然从此不再有这方面牵扯任时光抹去痕迹”的结论。

毕竟有些事并非永恒的，就像我和赤苇曾经因为酒而发生性关系，并不代表我们以后也会发生性关系。没有个保证只能单纯称之为意外的事，要是不去刻意提醒的话终究会消散掉痕迹，就像那天他在我身上留下的红痕。  
最多也只用了不到一个星期而已。

哪怕我们住的地方是上下楼关系，也仍然没有什么太大的改变。自那天后又过了五天，周末的时候我正想晚上把衬衫给他送过去。

因为我说把衬衫带回去洗了之后还给他，却不想因为这周作业过多而没能抽出时间。当然，也有隐性的单纯不想面对对方的意味在。现在真正有空余时间了，却不能像之前那样若无其事地和他相处。

然而我的计划被一通电话给打乱了。

“为什么要在这个时候开什么同学聚会啊。”我一脸懵地听高中时期对我相当照顾的雀田香织说完目的，发出了疑问。

“这个嘛——因为难得都有空啊，毕竟现在大家聚在一起的时间也不多……所以你要来吗？”

我思考了一会儿后给了她回复：“要。你把时间和地址发给我吧。”

在晚上看见赤苇的时候我忽然有点后悔了。然后视线绕了一圈，发现坐着的人全部都是曾经那几届枭谷排球部的。

……所以这莫非是排球部的同学聚会吗？我后知后觉反应过来。然而那头的雀田已经注意到我了，直接伸出手来冲我挥了两下。

这下是跑都不跑不了了。我放弃抵抗，故作自然地走到那边，然后我发现只有雀田左边有空位。可不知道是不是故意的，这个空位的右边坐着的就是赤苇。

这是自上次分别后我第一次见他。他正和坐在他身旁的木兔前辈正说着什么，鼻梁上架着的黑框眼镜给他添了几分斯文知性的气质。

一桌人本来都各自交谈，却在雀田出声叫我的时候把视线都投到我身上。有试探、有好奇，这种情形让不习惯被注视的我感到一阵不适。我硬着头皮走到空位置坐下，顿时觉得那些投到我身上的目光更加热切了。

有一说一，虽然我确实因为雀田而偶尔会跑到排球部去，也因此能大概认得清部分人。但我并不是什么特别容易引起他人注意的人，所以现在这种情况是怎么回事。

赤苇见我坐下之后，拿过一个玻璃杯扭过头来问我：“有什么想喝的吗？”

“果汁就好，谢谢。”我回应他过后，看着赤苇拿起那边大号的塑料瓶给我倒果汁。

琥珀色的液体盛在透明的杯子里，衬着骨节分明的手，好看得像幅画似的。我无端想起那天早上他也是像这样捧着一杯热牛奶，然后回答了我的问题。

而现在他手上的这杯果汁是给我倒的。我从赤苇手里接过了果汁，再次胡思乱想起来。

一般人和憧憬的人发生关系过后肯定不像我们这样古怪，说要顺其自然，赤苇就真的顺其自然地好像什么都没发生过。他的态度让我有种恨不得立马跑回家看看那件白衬衫是否还在、确认一下那天是不是梦的冲动。

然而我并没有。

他们交谈的时候除了会问到我的时候，其他时间我就静静坐在那里吃饭，偶尔会专注听一下旁边赤苇说了些什么。

这种状态持续了一会儿，我在夹菜的时候不小心夹到辣椒塞进嘴里。呛人辛辣的味道刺激着舌尖，我毫不犹豫地拿起旁边的玻璃杯一口气将果汁喝得一干二净。

味道甜，但是总感觉有哪里不对。我听见耳畔的交谈声消失了，便有些疑惑地望过去，发现他们都看着我。

我干了什么吗？这个想法刚刚出现，就被接下来的晕眩感给覆没了。

5.

之前赤苇说，为了以防止类似情况发生，所以让我把备用钥匙放在哪里告诉他。上回我说完后在心里吐槽我怎么可能这么傻，回家之后为了避免我不在的时候会不会有人找到钥匙开门，我直接把钥匙给取走放家里了。

现在我只想回到过去把我自己给狠狠敲一记。

和上个星期一样，醒来后望见的是身旁青年的胸膛。部分像是被指甲掐出来的红痕布在上面，配合那张冷淡的帅脸，带着一种禁欲又旖旎的感觉。

反观我，腰酸背痛恨不得就这么瘫在床上，才消退没几天的痕迹再度出现在视野里。从脖颈一直蔓延到胸脯，甚至有的比上回还深。

所以到底发生了什么。我感受到一种难以言喻的绝望感。

本应该是顺理成章从此和平相处当做什么都没发生过，结果就这么被毁了。昨天喝完那杯玩意儿后我感觉我的记忆宛如被黑洞吞了，一点残存的印象都没有。

看这个情况，我八成又和赤苇搞了。

“昨天倒的时候我没注意，把他们带来的酒当成果汁给你倒了。”

或许是我的表情过于呆愣，赤苇开口解释了。他坐起来，被子顺着青年的肩头滑落，露出了更加暧昧的痕迹。

“所以这一次算是因我而起的。”有些沙哑却语气温柔的声音传入耳里，赤苇把我的被子掖好，伸出手来揉了下我的头。

我忽然不知道该说什么了。

从源头来看，也许这确实是原因。但是喝酒的是我，酒品不好的人也是我。像赤苇这种冷静理智的人，如果不是醉酒后的我有什么过于失态的举动，他是肯定不会做的。

结果大半的问题都出在我身上吗？突然有点绝望怎么办？

我们俩都沉默许久，最终我咬了下嘴唇，鼓起勇气开口：“赤苇さん，那个……我想问这一次，你是怎么想的？”

上一次我这么问他的时候，我还觉得我们俩可以当做什么都没发生，这一次我完全没了把握。甚至在问出这个问题的时候，我下意识握紧了手。

我害怕他的回答，没有缘由的。曾经的憧憬变成枷锁扼住喉咙，让我无法将内心的恐惧吐露出来。

不知道过了多久，我听见赤苇叹了口气。

“你没有带钥匙的话打算怎么回去？”

“我把钥匙放在外套内侧一个很隐蔽的兜里了……”因为对方的突然转移话题而没有反应过来的我愣了下后方才有些迟疑地给了他回复。

“你今天没有课的话就先好好休息吧，回头把你的备用钥匙给我一个。”

“……你要我家备用钥匙干什么？”

“为了避免这种情况出现第三次。”赤苇说完后又补充了一句：“而且我说过了吧，顺其自然比较好。”

我乖乖地“哦”了一声，随后陷入了沉思。

所以这个顺其自然，他到底是想表达什么意思啊。我感觉我和他的想法不一样，脑回路对不上。


	3. 上半篇章·3

6.

我严重怀疑赤苇是在欺负我国文成绩没他好，否则他就应该明明白白告诉我他到底是什么意思，而不是让我在这里瞎猜。

我躺在床上，走投无路的情况下点开了和雀田香织的对话框，某种程度上算是走投无路了。不过碍于目前只有她知道我对赤苇的心思，我决定我暂时还是需要保一下码，以免出什么纰漏。

再三斟酌后，我输入了一行字：

「雀田，如果你和一个人因为意外发生了两次关系，最后对方说顺其自然就好，这是什么意思？」

在已读状态显示后，雀田直接回了我一条：「你和赤苇做了两次？」

就算看穿了也请不要这么直白地说出来好吗？我的手在键盘上停顿了一下，不知道该说些什么便干脆回复了一个“嗯”。

这回她连续回复了好几条：「没想到你们居然进度这么快啊」「怎么样，是不是很开心？」「毕竟多年的愿望成真了呢www」

多年的愿望啊……我看着最后一条，然后打下了我的想法：「可是他说顺其自然，应该就是指要顺着时间流逝直到再也看不见痕迹吧。」

雀田先是回复了一连串省略号，然后是一个问句：「我说川里，你就没有想过，他这个话的意思是顺其自然想要和你培养感情吗？」

我思考了一下，紧接着回复道：「我觉得，现在天色还不算太晚，不是做梦的时候。」

刚刚按下了发送键，我就听见了门那边传来的响声。是钥匙插进锁孔里转动的声音，因为隔了一层门而听起来有些不太真切。

我连忙跑下床，穿了拖鞋就打开房门走出去。只见赤苇手里提着袋子站在门口看向我，平静地开口：

“我给你带了晚饭。”

我刚说什么来着？天色太晚不是做梦的时候？那都是假的，我看我现在可能就在梦里。

于是我保持着大脑卡壳的状态走过去，给赤苇拿了双备用拖鞋让他换上。等我关好门回过头去看时，他已经把袋子里的饭盒取出来放在了桌子上。

“如果我没记错的话，你胃不太好吧，不按时吃饭的话很容易恶化了。”

“你是怎么知道我胃不太好的？”下意识说出口的问题让我愣了一下。

自高中之后，我和赤苇之间的联系更是少得可怜，哪怕后来偶然搬到他家楼下也没能增加多少。而最近因为特殊情况增多的几次联系让我看不透这个人的某些地方，哪怕我从过去到现在，一直都憧憬着他。

赤苇听了我的问题后沉默了一会儿方才给了我答案：“因为你曾经和朋友说过自己胃不太好，要是不按时吃点东西充饥的话会胃难受的。”

说完后他像是注意到有哪里不对，便补充了一句：“我是当时不小心听到的。”

是这样啊。我抱着这样的想法坐在了桌前。在赤苇落座后，我和他一起说了“我要开动了”，紧接着就开始享用晚饭。

在吃过饭后，我送他离开的时候拽住了他的袖子，赤苇有些疑惑地扭过头来。

“谢谢你的晚饭，如果不介意的话……下回我来做饭给你吃吧。”我咽了口口水，尽量让自己保持镇定，“就当做回礼了。”

对方看了我半晌，随后露出笑容。

“好的，我很期待。”

在那一瞬间，我感觉像是有人拿羽毛在我心头挠了一下。不轻不重，带着一种微痒的感觉，让人无法忽视。

拽住他衣袖的手心因为突然的发热而不由自主地松开了，我低下头望着脚尖不敢抬起头来看他的脸，只敢简短地说一句“明天见”。

紧接着赤苇给了我回应，然后打开门离开了我家。

沉静许久后，我终于忍不住蹲下身去把自己缩成一团，想要借逃避的动作来平息过快的心跳。

等到我直起身子时唯一的感觉就是腿麻，要不是我立马扶住墙壁，没准就一头栽地上了。

站在原地缓了一会儿，我才想起来我还没有把衬衫还给他。

回到房里从衣柜里取出早就已经洗好挂起来的白色衬衫，我叹了口气，最后又将其挂回去。

如果现在过去的话只会让我感到尴尬罢了，所以还是下回吧。抱着这样的想法，我重新躺回床上，打开手机映入眼帘的是雀田刚才发给我的消息：「你喜欢他都已经那么久了，现在有了交集怎么也不至于说成是做梦吧？」

我看着屏幕上的字半晌，然后只回复了一句话：「如果真的这么简单就成，那我也不至于整这么久了。」

7.

赤苇京治是一个什么样的人呢？

从班里面挑大半出来都能说出他的一堆优点，不重样的那种。

至少在我和他相处的短暂半年里，班上同学谈论最多的就是这个在入学时就凭借出色的外貌和良好的成绩迅速在班里小范围出名的人。之所以没有那么快在年级内走红，多半是因为他本来就不是一个喜欢出风头的人。

起初我也只是单纯以旁观者的身份来客观看待赤苇这个人。不得不说他确实是一个出色的人，然而那个时候我对他是没什么兴趣的。那个时候的我沉迷于各种各样的书，管他好的坏的只要感兴趣的我都拿来看。

后来就没有后来了。我因为家里的缘故休学半年，再回来的时候因为课程跟不上而干脆留级重回一年级。赤苇则是直升二年级，还成为了排球部的主力。

休学后仍然还保持联系的人实在是不多，现任枭谷经理雀田香织就是其中之一。不过这个时候的雀田已经是我的学姐了，十分关照我，看起来像是已经忘了我和她是同龄人了。

“川里你啊……虽然总是一副面无表情的样子，但是完全让人放不下心啊。如果是了解你的人，肯定都会想要不由自主地担心你呢。”

——就是这样，最后我有时候碰上了需要帮忙的事也偶尔会到排球部。

我对运动了解的并不多，在旁边看着也很容易觉得没意思，只是偶尔看见了会喊一句“啊，真厉害，完全不像是人类能做出的动作”之类的。

赤苇作为主力的二传也自然是相当显眼，有时我和雀田一起回家的时候还能看见他在给据说是王牌的三年级学长托球。少年的动作没有丝毫拖泥带水，带着一种行云流水又干脆的感觉。

总的来说，这画面真是赏心悦目。

那个留着分岔头的学长直接将球扣到地上，球落在地上发出“咚”的响声后，他一脸兴奋地冲赤苇那边大喊：“赤苇！再来一球！”

“我明白了，木兔さん。”他一脸冷淡地回应，提起衣领来擦了一下汗。

我手里捧着本书愣是没怎么看进去，直到雀田向我走来时我才将其夹了书签合上，把它随手塞进包里。

对那时的我来说，这只是一件稀松平常、不至于到让人一直记得的小事。


	4. 上半篇章·4

8.

是从什么时候开始喜欢赤苇的呢？记不清了。

我只记得这场暗恋是从憧憬开始的。因为憧憬他，想要成为像他那样的人，才会越发注意他。有了注意就有了看见他更多面的机会，看见了更多不一样的他才会逐渐产生一发而不可收拾的喜欢。

这种话说起来是有些矫情的，也确实是真心话。

我记不得我是从什么时候开始喜欢他，却记得我是从什么时候开始憧憬他。自那天看过他和名为“木兔”的学长一起加训的场景后，接下来几乎只要是等雀田的时候，我都能看见他打球的样子。

如果不是有雀田在旁边给我科普，我是真的看不懂他们排球到底是怎么打的。我在旁边就是浑水摸鱼，偶尔看到一些足够吸引我的画面时我才会放下书去看一看。

在雀田问我要不要去看比赛的时候，我也只是思考了一下然后就答应了。

这只是一种打发时间的手段，多看点东西总是没坏处的。介于我这脸盲外加有点路痴的属性，所以当天我是和雀田一起的。

由于比赛席上只能上一位经理，所以我就和雀田一起坐在观众席，看下面的人做热身和准备。

看运动比赛是一场热血沸腾的事，不管是对于场上的选手、或是旁观的观众来说都是。我看着他们比赛的时候挺激动的，虽然雀田说我仍然是面无表情的但我真的非常想反驳她。

我明明超激动，激动得恨不得自己跑下去和他们一起打。当然，出于脸面和我的人身安全考虑，我当然不会干出这么蠢的事。

可在他们陷入困境的时候手心捏了一把汗是真的，因为他们的得分而高兴是真的，在望见赤苇在那样的情况下仍然从容地作出应对时、心里突然萌发的希冀和憧憬也是真的。

和最开始的时候不一样了。按照正经来说，我从一个路人甲变成了隐藏粉——赤苇京治一个人的隐藏粉。我看着他冷静地给木兔前辈托球，看着他在球场上奔跑，用假动作骗过和他隔着一道网的对手。仰起头来时，汗滴顺着额头滑落，他满不在乎地提起衣领来擦了一下。

像极了之前我看他和木兔前辈加练时候的样子。

那场比赛最终是枭谷获胜。获胜的人早就已经乐成一团，就连我身旁的雀田都开心得抱住了我。我下意识去看赤苇的反应，只见他被身旁的前辈揽住肩。因为胜利褪去了冷静的一面，兴奋的样子让他整个人看起来都闪闪发光。

我是不太习惯和旁人接触的，却在这个时候抱住了我身旁的女孩子，然后轻声回应道：“是啊，我们赢了，真的很好。”

9.

不是每段暗恋在最后都可以开花结果的。

我并不觉得自己是什么特别的人，也更不会像是那些恋爱漫画的女主角一样出门撞男主，几面定情深。短短时间里就能拥有一段深刻得死去活来的感情，以及一段让人看了就感觉牙疼的恋爱。

我是一柳川里。也只是一柳川里。

所以我可以在暗恋的心情彻底消失以前让自己别想那些虚的，该怎么过就怎么过。

雀田和赤苇本来就比我高一阶，所以自然也比我早毕业。

我没有和赤苇说过什么特别的话，两人之间产生的交集也少得可怜。然而在毕业典礼那天，我还是给他献上了花束。

想给赤苇花或是想从他那里得到什么的人能绕枭谷体育馆三周，然而他本就是一副理智脸，平静地拒绝了每一个人。

我的花束是雀田塞给我的，她对我一阵挤眉弄眼后将我推到了赤苇面前。我抱着花束有些呆愣地抬起头来看他，半晌说不出一句话来。

赤苇静静站在那里看着我，他的眼睛是很漂亮的灰绿色，容易让人想起触手温凉的玉石。只不过碍于角度问题，我并没有看清他眼里的情绪。

我终于鼓起勇气，把手里的花束递给他。

“赤苇前辈，恭喜毕业。”

少年扬了下眉，并没有多说什么。他伸出手来接过了我手里的花束，指尖不经意间与我的相触，是微凉的感觉。

“谢谢。”

——那是我们高中最后一次对话。

当天晚上我回到家打开手机，看见雀田问我是不是喜欢赤苇。

我脑海里突然冒出了那次专注看他打球的时候，最后撇了撇嘴回复道：「我憧憬他，当男神的那种。」

是和喜欢没有多少关系的“憧憬”，所以，不要再说这种话了。

10.

当然，现在我是不可能抱着纯粹的心理说出那样的话了。

毕竟都跟憧憬的男神发生过两次关系了，谁还没点小心思，能做到的也就只是保持原样顺其自然和他相处当做自己很淡定。

哪怕再怎么慌都不能崩了这张面具。

我告诉自己，不就是赤苇吗？不就是你曾经暗恋过他吗？不就是你和他搞过两次现在有点尴尬吗？不就是差点被撩得……最后这个忽视。

我给自己做了无数心理建设，提醒自己千万千万不能在赤苇面前垮台。

事实证明我还是太小看自己了。下课回到家看见坐在桌子前等我的赤苇时，一句“你怎么可以开我家门”差点从嘴巴里滑出来，又硬生生被我给咽回去。

反观那头的人一脸镇定仿佛是坐在自己家里一样，只抬起头来看了我一眼。

“辛苦了，今天有没有想吃的东西。”

“我都可以。”我条件反射性回答了他的问题，等到瞅见这个人已经站起身来准备进厨房了才反应过来情况不太对。

“赤苇……”

“直接叫我的名字就好。”

我被他简短的一句话给噎住了，半天没缓过来。原本要去厨房的赤苇停在了原地，他就这样静静看着我，让我想起了毕业时候的场景。

那个时候的我满心只有憧憬，完全没有想过会有这么一天。

我下意识地攥紧了衣角，有些不好意思地开口喊了他的名字。大概是声音太小，赤苇在我说完之后又道：“你这样的话我是听不清你在说什么的。”

他绝对是故意的吧！！我在心里疯狂吐槽呐喊，努力平复加快了速度的心跳，直接和他对上了视线。

“京治……你为什么会突然跑到我家里来……”

事实证明哪怕你鼓起勇气说了一句话不代表你能把勇气坚持到最后，我在喊了他的名字过后想要很自然地问出那个问题，却在对视下声音越来越小。

脸颊好烫，手脚也不知道该往哪里放。明明在那之前还是可以很淡定地和对方交谈，所有的心理建设和平静都在这一刻被瓦解了。

能够让我这样的，好像也就只此一人。

赤苇在听了我的话后向我走来，随后抬起手来摸了摸我的头。我有些诧异地望着他，入目的却是青年微笑的脸。

“我是来陪你的，川里。”

……我感觉我栽了，彻底出不去的那种。


	5. 上半篇章·5

11.

“你看看赤苇，人长得帅，性格还温柔细心，又理智又冷静。”雀田掰着手指一一细数了赤苇的优点，然后摆出了恨铁不成钢的表情，“所以你倒是告诉我，你到底对他到底有什么不满啊！”

“重点不是这个！重点是他不喜欢我啊！”我不甘示弱地回应，“一个不喜欢我还要天天来给我希望的男人，你说我怎么可能接受得了！”

听了我的反驳，雀田的表情变得相当复杂。她无奈地拍了拍我的肩，一脸沉痛，“我忽然开始同情赤苇了。”

“……你为什么不同情同情已经身心俱疲的我。”

“你又没有经历过什么吧，怎么就身心俱疲了。”雀田下意识吐槽完之后愣了一下，又像是想起了什么似的露出了吃惊的表情，“难不成你们在那之后又……”

“怎么可能。”我毫不犹豫地打断了她的话，“要真是那样的话你觉得我还会在这里一脸苦恼地和你说这些吗？”

“这倒是。”雀田也意识到自己的猜测确实与现实不太吻合，她端起桌上的红茶喝了一口，而后问我：“那么你到底是在烦些什么啊？”

这真是个足够犀利的问题。我心里这么想着，从那边的盒子里取出一块巧克力曲奇咬了一口。

说到底，人之所以会纠结，还是因为不确定性。尤其是像赤苇这种基本所有人都别想看出他真实情绪的人，真的是非常让人捉摸不透。我的迟钝程度其实连我自己都会觉得可怕，就更看不出什么隐藏暗示或者别的了。

更何况我一直都觉得赤苇八成是不喜欢我的，所以我才想不通为什么他要做出这些事。

雀田得到了我的沉默反应，她叹了口气，问了第二个问题：“在那之后赤苇又做了什么才会让你这样？”

“……他一有空就会跑到我家给我做饭，本来开始我还说顶多就一顿嘛回头给他还回去，结果我越来越忙简直就是靠他养的状态啊！”

“那你拒绝他不给他开门不就行了。”

要不要这么准地戳中重点啊雀田。我一脸痛心地说出了那个我不是很想承认的事实：“完全没用的，赤苇有我家备用钥匙。”

说完后我就把之前发生的事和她说了，我看见雀田的表情变得相当复杂。有无奈，有语塞，像是准备要说什么却又忍住没说的样子。

“不愧是赤苇……”

“什么？”

“没什么，只是感慨一下。”雀田说完又问道：“除了这个之外还发生过什么吗？”

这回沉默的人变成了我。如果单纯对不知道赤苇是谁的好友，我大可毫无顾忌地把那些说出来顺带再好好槽一番。

然而现在坐在对面的人是雀田，她是高中时期陪在我身边的人，和赤苇也相当熟悉。那些本来可以轻松说出来的心情反而在此时说不出来了，仅仅只是回想起那个人在这段时间的举动就让我感觉不对劲。

我没有想过我在某一天会有这样的反应。并非是少年时期的青涩心动或是隐藏在心里没有说出的爱恋憧憬，而是更加真切、炙热的东西。我沉默着低下头，不想让雀田看见我此时的表情。

却不想雀田忽然开口了：“嘛，不想说就算了。有人来接你了，我也该走了，下次再约。”

话音刚落，有人把手放在了咖啡厅椅子的靠背上。在我回过头之前，一个熟悉的声音率先传入我耳里：“走了，我们该回去了。”

……怎么怕什么来什么啊。

12.

我扭过头去看向赤苇，他也一脸平静地望向我。

“你今天不是和负责的漫画家有约吗？”我沉默了好一会儿后，才有些呆愣地问出了这句话。

赤苇听了我的问题后没说什么，只是侧了下身子让我可以看到斜后方的那张桌子。仅有过几面之缘的宇内さん注意到我的视线，笑着冲我挥了挥手。

怎么好死不死就在这儿撞上了，到底是什么样的巧合才会有这样的结果啊。

我把安排剧本的老天爷骂了几百遍，然后开始最后的垂死挣扎：“既然你和宇内さん有约那你们肯定还没谈完吧？我自己一个人先回去也……”

“我们已经谈完了。”赤苇直接打断了我的话，他的视线在这句话说完后落到了坐在我对面笑着的女孩子身上，“她我就先带走了。”

他都已经这么说了，雀田自然是不可能再拒绝。我正想再问他用不用管宇内さん，赤苇却像是看穿了我的想法，直接开口：“我和宇内さん也说过了。”

行吧，看来是怎么样都逃不掉了。

13.

我和赤苇是一前一后离开咖啡厅的。推开玻璃门的时候，上面的风铃因为推门的动作而叮咚作响。

起初赤苇还是走在我前面的，却渐渐放慢脚步和我并肩而行。我在脑海里回想了一下刚才的事，忽然意识到了一个严肃的问题——赤苇刚才到底有没有听见我和雀田说的话。

如果我们说完的时候他们也刚好谈完的话，说明他们在的时间要比我们早。凭刚才的距离……应该是听不到的吧，不知道为什么有点心虚啊。

我不由得开始胡思乱想起来，一路上和赤苇的对话也寥寥无几。直到走到我家门口，他拿出了我家的备用钥匙插进锁孔里。“咔嗒”一声轻响后，赤苇直接伸出手来拉开了门。我跟在他身后进去，看他轻车熟路地把手里的东西放下，随后进了我家厨房。

“今天晚上吃蛋包饭可以吗？”

“我都可以的。”下意识回应了对方之后我又恨不得敲自己。

到底是和他相处了多久啊怎么就成习惯了呢？察觉到这点后的我欲哭无泪，最终也找不到事可做，就干脆坐在沙发上。

手机发出一声消息提示音，我掏出来看了一眼。雀田已经给我发了好几条消息，从问我到家了没到问我情况怎么样最后是让我直接表白。

「反正再这样继续下去也不是个事儿啊，要是表白被拒没准断得更干脆对你也好点的吧？」

我仔细思考了一下，发现这话确实在理。现在的我只是有些习惯，但没关系，要是断干净了习惯总是能戒掉的。我不会像过去那样把这份心情遗失到某个角落，而是彻底地将其抛弃不再出现。

所以……就这样干吧。

打定了主意的我直接跑到了厨房，赤苇刚刚炒好米饭摆盘，看见我过来时他愣了一下。青年穿着之前自带现在放在我这边的灰白格围裙，似乎是刚刚炒好了米饭。

在愣了一下后，赤苇迅速反应过来向我开口：“现在饭还没做好，你可以先……”

“赤苇。”我打断了他的话，随后深呼吸一轮后表面平静地问道：“你……喜不喜欢我？”

14.

我看见赤苇的脸上出现了明显的动摇，此时我很庆幸他手上没有拿什么东西，不然他这一动摇再手一抖我觉得我的钱包承受不起。

赤苇并没有说什么，他打开火往锅里倒了点油，熟练地开始摊鸡蛋。

许久没有得到他的答复，我有些失落地回到桌子前，思考着之后要帮他做些什么才能抵得了这段时间的饭。毕竟我可不是一个喜欢欠别人的人，这种时候当然是两清最好。

在赤苇把蛋包饭端上来的时候我沉默着坐在那儿，并没有像之前那样在食物端上桌的时候就立马开吃。他解了围裙走过来，察觉到我的不对后有些疑惑地开口：“怎么了？要是再不吃的话，会冷掉的。”

这个时候我可没心思吃饭。我咬着下嘴唇没有回答他，只是习惯性的屈膝坐在椅子上继续思考我的问题。

“……莫非你在想刚才那个问题的答案吗？”突然出现在耳畔的声音吓了我一跳，在我差点就要从椅子上跌下去时，赤苇一把捞住我。

除了那两次之后，其实我少有和他贴得这么近的时候。这个时候我只需要抬起头来便能看见他的眼睛，那双漂亮得像是玉石一样的眼睛。

而这双眼睛里，有我。

认识到这个事实的我慌忙低下头去，却被他抱起来。我感觉赤苇稍微使了点力气，反应过来时他已经坐在了我刚才坐的地方，我则是坐在他的腿上。

“如果不看我的眼睛，我可是不会告诉你答案的。”

坏心眼。我在心里骂了他一句，乖乖听他的话扭过头去。这回我看清这双眼睛里除了我之外，还溢满了温柔，看得让人忍不住脸红。

“刚才因为吓了一跳，所以没能立刻给你回复，抱歉。”

“你完全没有被吓到的样子好不好，倒是表现得再吃惊一点啊。”我毫不犹豫地用吐槽来掩饰过快的心跳，“所以你的回复是什么？”

赤苇没有说话，他低下头来在我的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。我有些迷茫地看着他，正在心里嘀咕着这算什么回复的时候，我听见青年叹了口气。

“所以说果然就像他们说的，直接一点比较好吗？”

……我忽然有种不好的预感。

几乎是下一瞬，赤苇低下头来直接吻住了我。我还没搞清楚到底是什么状况，他的舌头就已经顺着唇缝挤进来，这让我更懵了。舌尖扫过上颚时带来一种头皮发麻的感觉，整个大脑都因为他的吻而变得晕晕乎乎的，直到他放开我的时候我除了喘气也仍然有些没回过神来。

“现在这样的话，你知道我的回复了吗？”  
我听了他的话抬起头来，有些迟疑地伸出手来环住了他的脖颈，调整好呼吸后一脸认真地开口：“赤苇，你长得可真好看。”

抱着我的青年身子僵了一下，随后再度低下头来吻住我。

15.

我把一样很重要的东西，遗失在了时光里。

现在再说这种话的话，似乎有些不太准确。毕竟我在那之前一直都没有弄清，我遗失的到底是和他相处的机会，还是对他说出心意的勇气。

后来再次相遇的时候我明白了，我遗失的是掩藏在憧憬之下、对他的喜欢。

不过现在对于我来说，那些都无所谓了。因为我遗失的东西，从来都没有真正被我丢弃过。

上半篇章·Fin.


	6. 下半篇章·1

【下半篇章·Find.】

他把曾经错过就此消失在时光里的东西，又找回来了。

1.

班里总有这么一类人。

不与谁交好也不与谁交恶，基本都是独来独往。甚至可以说他们是有些古怪、却又不太起眼的。

一柳川里无疑就是这一类人。

在赤苇京治的记忆里，他几乎没有看见过对方像普通女孩子那样笑笑闹闹的样子——大概是开学时缺席了一天半的缘故，她不常找别的女生聊天，偶尔会说话的也就只有坐在她隔壁的雀田香织。

女孩子的座位在教室角落靠窗户的位置，只要是阳光过于刺眼的时候窗帘永远都会被拉上一半。下课要么在看书要么趴在桌子上闭目养神，少有的几次也是望着窗外发呆。

从他这个位置的角度望过去，刚好可以将对方的样子尽收眼底。

赤苇向来不喜欢张扬，在这个一点点与恋爱沾边的八卦刚出现就会被迅速流传的地方，他自然不会给自己找这种麻烦事。

更何况少年也不知道，自己所注视的人是否在意他。

眼神不能过于明目张胆也不能太刻意，是以赤苇向来只是淡淡一瞥，像是不经意间的举动一般。

谁也不知道、甚至都不会注意到他望见了什么，又记住了什么。

兴许是她望着窗外发呆时只留给这边一个侧脸，兴许是她低着头看书时下意识把拇指放在唇边的小动作，兴许是睡着时从臂弯里露出的半边睡颜。

——赤苇京治喜欢一柳川里，除了他自己，谁也不知道。

2.

起初的他们确实是几乎没什么交集的。——在第一次见面时的特殊情况过后，那个人扭头就把他给忘了，是以这件事也变成了一个不起眼的小细节。

无论从性格、社团到各方面的交际圈，两人的关系除了“普通同班同学”这一关系以外，便再也找不出相交的部分。像是两条平行线，笔直地向自己的方向前行，不会出现这之外的可能。

所以到底是因为什么，才会产生了这样的交集呢？

源头并不是一件为众人所皆知的事，如果真要说的话，兴许连另一名当事人都已经记不清这件事了也说不定。

说到底，真正把这件事记在心上的赤苇都觉得自己有些莫名其妙。

现在想来，他甚至可以清晰地记得那时的场景。只消仔细回忆一下便能记起雨天的教学楼、雨水不断自天空滴落发出的声音、被雨水淋得潮湿的空气，以及那个把外套披到他头上的女孩子。

那天是雨天，本来应该在训练结束后立马回家的赤苇想起自己不小心将书落在教室里了。就在他已经拿好书走到楼下时，看见方才还只是灰蒙蒙的天空在这一小会儿便下了雨。

偏偏赤苇的伞在之前下雨天的时候借给了没有带伞的木兔，以至于那名前辈不知为何一直因为“忘带”而到现在都还没有还他。

明天还是催一催对方好了。抱着这样想法的赤苇抬起头来看着丝毫没有停歇意思的雨，决定等雨下得稍微小点了再回家。如果一会儿雨还是这个趋势的话……那也没办法了，直接跑回家吧。

就在这时，不知道是什么东西直接被放到他头上，赤苇愣了一瞬后直接将其扯下才发现那是一件黑色的大码外套。他182，但是从外套的大小来看这件衣服的主人目测比他高。

赤苇回过头去，并没有看见自己想象中的个子比他高出许多的老师或者学生，反而是一个比他矮了半个头的女孩子。

赤苇认识这姑娘。名为一柳川里的女孩子和他同班，向来都是独来独往。而他能记住对方除却开学第二天午休目睹了对方翻墙以外——虽然那时她并没有记住他——也得益于现任排球部新晋经理雀田香织偶尔会提到她的只言片语。

川里见赤苇扭过头来才将视线放到他身上，少年看见对方手里被制服外套包好的书包，顿时有点语塞。

“那个，这件外套是……”

“没用的外套，双层挺防水的。本来是想要拿它包书包然后扔掉，但是你没伞的话就给你用吧。”女孩子的语气冷淡，说完这句后她又想起来了什么便跟赤苇补充了一句：“对了，那件外套你可以不用还我，要是不想要就直接扔掉就好。”

……这年头哪儿有女孩子会做出这种举动的啊。赤苇一时间觉得槽点太多竟不知从哪里开始说起。

他看着站在那边已然撑开伞的川里，女孩子冲他微微颔首后就要走出去，赤苇在这个时候突然开口了：“谢谢。”

少年的语调平缓，似乎要被淹没在哗哗的雨声里。川里却听见了这简短的话，她停下脚步回过头来，深灰色的眼眸里仍然没有什么情绪。

“没事。”女孩说完这句后转过身，头也不回地离开了。

浅蓝色的伞在雾蒙蒙的天气里分外显眼，赤苇望见雨水落在伞面上。有些水滴被弹开，扬起水花。它们又像是滴在了波澜不惊的心底，水花绽开过后，水面便漾开一圈又一圈涟漪。

那件外套毫无悬念地湿透了。也正是它的功劳，赤苇只是衣服有点潮，并不至于被打湿。

如她所说，外套挺防水的，只不过问题在于把它洗好后到底要不要将其还给她。虽说川里确实是说了不用还他的话，可让赤苇将其扔了的可能性也不太大。 

最终这件外套被洗好挂进了赤苇的衣柜。

3.

一柳川里再也没有提起过那个雨天的事。假如不是衣柜里面挂着的外套，赤苇几乎都要以为那件事从来没有发生过。

他开始不自觉地去注意她，几乎没有刻意的成分存在。  
赤苇本人并没有这方面的自觉，起初是单纯想要寻找一个时机提起外套的事，后来就并不仅仅是因为此。

少年的心思生长得迅速，只消两个月时间便生根发芽。

并不是那种喜欢到死去活来的喜欢，也不是非她不可的喜欢。赤苇从来没有想过去告白或是别的主动出击，比起这些，他更喜欢站在远处看着她的感觉。

这只是他的一点小心思，不曾告知于他人。

“男孩子如果喜欢上一个人的话，果然还是主动一点比较好吧。”

赤苇拧矿泉水瓶盖的手一下子顿住了，不远处前辈们的交谈传入了他的耳中。少年的手顿了下，随后又若无其事地拧开了瓶盖喝了一口。

“是这样吗？我倒觉得如果太主动的话没准会吓到对方，要是因此导致她不敢接近你就完了吧。”

现在是正式训练结束后的加练时间，是以他们也少了些顾忌，开始随口聊起来。

“可是这样一直隐瞒着，没准哪一天就会被别的人先下手啊。”

“不会吧？！”

“我说的可是真的哦——当初我就有个朋友因为这件事失恋了，然后还拉着我哭了好久。”

“……”

后面的话他没有再听下去了。赤苇将瓶盖拧紧，转过身去看向一旁已经开始叫他的木兔。他把瓶子放到地上，随后向那边走去。

如果再不主动一点的话会被别的人先下手……吗？

赤苇时不时会回想起那个时候前辈交谈时说的话，像是一种无言的暗示，在提醒着他必须要做出什么。

但要是真的踏出那一步了，平衡就会被打破的吧。他把球平稳地托给木兔，看着对方直接扣球的动作赞叹了一句，之后便是木兔精神大振的时间。

赤苇京治追求冷静与尽到自己的义务，所以至少现在，他绝对不会打破这个平衡的。

4.

后来她休学了。

赤苇听老师说这个消息时有些发愣，本来他以为今天对方没有及时到教室只是单纯的迟到或是请假，却不想就直接迎来了这个消息。

说不上来心里是什么感觉，赤苇觉得这种感觉太微妙了。

你一直想要看着的人，她本应在你触手可及的地方。哪怕你们之间有着距离，你也仍然可以在她身边。然而对于现在的他来说，连这点距离都已经消失了。

赤苇很难得地有些不在状态上。

按理来说，他可以相当理智地处理自己的情况，只要像从来都没有发生过一样就好。保持平常心，像平时那样……抱着这样想法的赤苇手上的动作有一瞬迟疑，导致力道不够带来了配合出错。

排球落在地上连续发出“咚”的声响，本来已经起跳又落地的木兔扭过头去望向他，脸上露出了疑惑。

“怎么了赤苇，莫非你是身体不舒服吗？”

没反应过来的赤苇出神地望着地面，像是听见了木兔的话方才回过神来。他的表情没有任何变化，谁也不能从中窥出什么。

“没什么，只是突然走神了一下。”

当他说完这句话后，别说木兔了，就连一旁的木叶几人都愣了一下。一群人都下意识地把注意力转到他身上，像是见鬼了一样。引起这种反应的本人也很快意识到这一点，抬起头来视线绕了一周。

“请问发生了什么吗？”

“不……只是忽然感觉赤苇原来也会有动摇的时候啊，到底是发生了什么？”

他动摇了。简短的话让赤苇察觉到了这个事实。

明明没有想过去打破这个平衡的，到头来却被无法反抗的其他因素而强制性地把维持的状态打破。所以赤苇才会如此动摇，从而直白地体现在了自身身上。

“什么也没有。”他淡淡回答道，“我调整一下就可以了，添麻烦了，抱歉。”

标准的赤苇风格，仅仅凭这么一次失误确实是无法判定什么。少年调整了一下状态后向木兔微微颔首并让对方重新来一遍，看起来和平时没什么两样。

可那句话他是再清楚不过——那不仅仅是回答了对方的问题，也是对他自己说的。


	7. 下半篇章·2

5.

在看似和以往没有什么不同的日常生活重复中，赤苇平稳升上了二年级。

一柳川里对于他来说像是一个无关紧要的人，从此消失在了他的生活。——或许也不能说是完全消失吧，毕竟经理雀田香织确实是仍然和她有联系，甚至偶尔还会提起来。

按理来说他应该就这样把这个人遗忘，毕竟也确实是有时间能够让人淡忘一切的说法。就在赤苇以为自己早就不在意后的某个午休，他和那个人重逢了，在学校的保健室。

擦破了手掌的少年去保健室，碰上了老师不在的时间。他从桌子上拿起医疗箱，打开之后开始琢磨着手擦破了应该怎么做。

恰巧在这时，保健室里安置的单人床那边，原本闭合的帘子被人从里面拉开。赤苇扭过头去，刚好看见了一张熟悉的脸。原本平静的少女明显是没有想到会有人进来，面上显露出呆愣。

不过她很快就反应过来，向他解释的同时还不忘问一句：“叶老师有事出去了，所以同学你来这里是有什么事吗？”

兴许是刚睡醒的缘故，女孩子的声音听起来有些哑。不自觉拖长的尾音带着一种说不出的韵味，赤苇拿着药的手在半空中停滞了一下。

“……我的手背擦破皮了，我来找药。”

女孩子听了这话微微眯起眼，她干脆下床穿好鞋子向他走来。她身上只穿了一件制服衬衫，看起来有些皱。头发也被睡乱了，不规则地翘起一缕，因为动作而在空中晃了下。

赤苇忽然想伸出手来替对方把头发理顺，最终他还是抑制住了自己的冲动。直到女孩子走到自己面前时，少年才注意到对方的脸色有些不太好。可是她什么也没说，只是翻找了一下药箱，找到自己想要的东西后再度将视线投向他。

“手伸出来，我帮你上药吧。”

在对方坚持的情况下，赤苇什么也没说，沉默着伸出手。女生帮他清洗了伤口后，又用棉签蘸着药往伤口上抹。她的动作熟练且轻柔，像是害怕弄疼他一样。

从他这个角度刚好可以看见对方低垂的眼睛，稍长的睫毛随着呼吸的起伏而动作。光是看着都让他觉得像是有羽毛在心里不轻不重地挠了一下，留下痕迹。

在上好药以后，女孩松了口气，把棉签之类的东西收好。赤苇坐在原地半晌，看着她突然从药箱里取出一盒药，然后打开取了自己要的数量后就温水服下。

“你是因为身体不舒服才待在这边的吗？”

“啊——是的。”刚吞下药片的女孩没想到赤苇会突然发问，一时间没反应过来，“我胃不太好，要是不按时吃点东西充饥的话会胃难受的。”

原来是这样。赤苇默默把这件事记住，想了想从兜里掏出糖果递到对方面前。

“如果不介意的话就拿着吧。”这个糖果还是他今天中午买面包的时候被不喜欢吃糖果的同学塞的，没想到在这个时候派上了用场。

“这个……我朋友她去帮我买午饭了，所以……”

“川里，你要的面包。”雀田的声音打断了女孩的话，她冲赤苇微微颔首后扭过头去向雀田道了声谢，从对方手里接过面包和剩下的零钱。

赤苇把手收回来，扭过头去对上了雀田的视线。

“你在这里做什么啊赤苇，有哪里受伤了吗？”

“手背擦破了点皮。”

话音刚落，赤苇看见女孩一脸疑惑地看向雀田。

“雀田……你们两个认识吗？”

“所以说你什么时候才能改掉这个记不住人脸的毛病啊，明明高一的时候……”

“是的。现在我和雀田在同一个社团。”赤苇很难得地打断了别人的话，“我们高一是在一个班的，一柳同学。”

6.

一柳川里时常会来到排球部。

自那回有些尴尬的情况之后，川里长了个心眼，算是把赤苇给记住了。只不过偶尔在触及他的视线时，女孩仍然会毫不犹豫地挪开。

这让他想起上回对方在听他说完后愣怔一瞬便迅速偏过头去，从黑色的发间隐隐可见染上红晕的耳垂。

有点可爱。

赤苇控制住自己的心绪波动，努力把自己的注意力重新转移到训练上。

他在某些时刻也会扭过头去看她，女孩子站在一旁等人，手里捧着本书时不时抬起头来看两眼。左眼角一点泪痣给人添了些清冷的气质，她是置身于事外的人，像是对什么都提不起兴趣。

到底要等到什么时候，那双眼睛才会望向这边呢？

赤苇也会思考这个问题。直到某回的加训，他在把球托给木兔后把T恤的衣领抓起来擦了一下汗，回应了木兔的话。

就是在那一瞬间，赤苇敏锐地察觉了投向这边的视线。只是不经意的一瞥，他便将川里专注看向这边的模样收于眼底。

本来空无一物的深灰色眼眸里似乎已经装下了他，认识到这个事实的赤苇心跳有些加速。他不动声色地低下头去，随后深吸一口气又缓缓吐出，调整好呼吸后再度托起从空中落下的球。

——在意识到这一点的时候，他大概已经脱不了身了。

7.

“赤苇你最近是不是遇到什么好事了？”

赤苇穿上制服外套的手顿了一下，他看向问出这个问题的木叶秋纪。虽然是面无表情的，木叶仍然从这位后辈脸上看出了些许疑惑。

“木叶さん为什么突然问这个问题呢？”

“这不是显而易见吗？”反倒是木叶露出了奇怪的表情，“正是因为赤苇你平时过于冷静，所以有时要是有什么情绪变化反而更容易看出来吧。”

原来是这样吗？赤苇没有想到理由竟然是这样的。在他思考着要怎么回复对方的时候，木叶突然伸出手来勾上了少年的肩。

“喂，我说你该不会是有喜欢的女孩子了吧？”

“啊，准确来说确实是这样。”

“哈，我是和你开玩笑的，你不要……”木叶说到一半的话语戛然而止，他仔细回忆了一下赤苇刚才的话，随后看向这人的眼神活似见了鬼。

“……喂，赤苇，你刚才给我的答案肯定是为了配合我才说出的笑话吧。”

但这个笑话一点都不好笑啊啊啊。他死死盯着赤苇，便看见了对方似乎是更疑惑了。

“不，木叶さん，我是认真的。”

是认真的。再度听见肯定回答的木叶觉得更不真实了，他的大脑飞速运转开始思考到底是什么样的女孩子才能被赤苇喜欢上。人长得帅个子高，成绩又好，排球也打得不错……木叶越是想越是觉得玄幻得有点不真实。

既然他们没有听赤苇提起过女朋友，也没有看他和哪个女生走得近，难不成赤苇现在还是暗恋状态吗？！这么一想也太不真实了吧，原来还有拒绝得了赤苇的女生存在吗？！

陷入自己思绪的木叶丝毫没有考虑到自己把后辈美化成了什么样的存在。只不过从这方面来考虑的话，似乎也可以缩小范围，拒绝得了赤苇的女生……

“……难不成，赤苇你喜欢上了白福吗？”

“哎？”赤苇愣了一下，而后淡淡否定了对方的话，“不是。”

“那雀田？”

“不是。”

“哈？！你觉得我们社团经理的水平不高吗？你总不可能喜欢上乌野的经理了吧？！”

……所以这和经理的水平又有什么关系。赤苇听木叶说了这一串话，一时间不知道该从哪里开始吐槽。他觉得如果放任对方这么猜测下去，吐槽的点绝对会变多的，绝对。

“我喜欢上的是一柳。”

一柳？原本对于自己的答案相当有自信、却得到了否认回复的木叶愣了一下，开始回忆“一柳”到底是哪个人。

见对方还没有回想起来，赤苇出声提醒道：“经常会来等雀田的那个女生。”

经他这么一说，木叶脑海里冒出了一张面无表情的脸。长得是挺好看的，只不过不知道为什么总是有种既视感，给人一种很难接近的感觉……

他的视线落在赤苇身上，上下打量了对方半晌。

“莫非……赤苇你是有什么同类相吸的体质吗？”

8.

“喏，请你吃。”

“谢谢。”

木叶把纸袋子递给赤苇，然后自己也从纸袋里取了一个肉包出来咬了一口。他现在回想起赤苇刚才的回答仍然觉得不可思议，但是要是想一想的话……好像也不是没有可能。

能够抵挡赤苇魅力的女孩子实在是不多，只不过赤苇到底是从什么时候开始喜欢对方、又是因为什么才喜欢上对方的呢。八卦欲满满的木叶已经准备好了一堆问题打算好好扒一下后辈的暗恋史。

正打算问出口的时候，他看见赤苇没有再吃东西，而是专注地望着某一处。

“怎么了吗……”末尾的音节因为眼前的景象而被截断，木叶愣愣地看着那一处，赤苇刚才才和他透露的暗恋对象正和一个男生走在一起。

男生的个子很高，正皱着眉头和比他矮了许多的女孩子说着什么。反观走在他旁边的人一脸冷漠，不知道男生说了什么，她突然一个手肘击在了对方的腹部。在男生发出吃痛的叫声后，女生扬了下眉，不屑地嗤笑一声。

和平时的她不一样，表情也是自然又带着些许对熟人才会有的感觉。赤苇一口一口吃着东西，说不出心里是什么样的感觉。

所以这个时候他应该是什么样的心情呢？他早该意识到的，第一次见面时那件大过头的外套、不怎么习惯和男生接触的人却在这个时候丝毫不顾忌距离。如果正统来说，他这样的情况可以称为“失恋”吧。

又或者只是单相思落空，毕竟他们也没有真正谈过恋爱。

木叶不知道该在这个时候说些什么，他象征性地把手里的纸袋子递给对方，“你还要不要？”

本来他以为赤苇不会有动作，谁知少年毫不客气地从他手里接过纸袋子，拿出了里面剩下的那个肉包。

“谢谢。”少年再度轻声道谢，定定望着川里那边。

所以这些，似乎也可以走到尾声了。  
当天回到家之后，赤苇对着那件外套纠结了很久，最终还是把它收进了衣柜最里层。他做完这一切后打开手机，看着设为桌面的合照发呆。

这是上回枭谷排球部一起拍的，他和川里站在中间的位置，两人的表情像是一个模子里刻出来的一样。赤苇沉默半晌，最终随便选了别的照片当桌面。

9.

——话虽如此，但是要控制感情似乎并不是一件容易的事。

在知道对方有男朋友、自己暂时是没有机会的情况下，赤苇知晓了这件事。他有时候会想，如果她没有男朋友，或许现在他还可以迈出那一步打破平衡。可假如她没有男朋友，就不会有那件雨天的外套，更不会有这一切的开始。

这就是一个无解的命题，让人忍不住去想，却得不出答案。

赤苇在这样的纠结和有意同她控制距离的情况下迎来了他的高三。

继上一任三年级毕业之后，生活似乎又改变了许多。不同的人来来往往，他仍然可以在放学后的体育馆看见那个旁观者的身影。

她像以前一样捧着本书站在一旁，偶尔会把视线投向这边。

赤苇曾经以为那双眼睛里至少是装下过他的，只不过现在想来那更像是无端的想象或是“在某一瞬间，她曾经专注于他”。

仅此而已，再无其他。

毕业典礼来得猝不及防，在他们还没有反应过来的时候，分别的时节悄然而至。赤苇站在毕业生的队伍里，拒绝了一个又一个后辈送东西或者要东西的要求。

以防万一，他早就把自己衬衫上的第二颗纽扣剪下来了。也不知是真的防备，还是心底某个地方还留有希望。

当少年看见川里站在他面前时一下子语塞了，他看着女孩子手里捧着一小束花，模样有些瑟缩。终于，她好像是下定了决心一般把自己手里的花束递给他。

“赤苇前辈，恭喜毕业。”

因为女孩此时是仰着头的，赤苇可以清晰地看见对方眼里的紧张和忐忑。他扬了下眉，从川里手里接过了花束。指尖不经意间触碰到了她的手，令他回想起之前川里帮他抹药的时候。

只不过这一次，他看见的是她的正脸。

“谢谢。”

赤苇道了声谢，再没有更多话语。


	8. 下半篇章·3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有R向注意

10.

“所以……是赤苇前辈吗？”

在电梯里的相遇来得猝不及防，让人连做准备的机会都没有。赤苇在电梯门口和对方愣愣对视半晌后，川里率先开口了，语气带着不确定。

过了许久，赤苇像是才找回自己的声音一般，开口道：“好久不见，一柳。”

——确实是意料之外的事了。

本来应该处于同级的两人因为川里的休学留级而变成了前后辈的关系，他记得每回她总是会叫他赤苇前辈。语气没有起伏，咬字却清晰，声音给人一种很干净的感觉。

容易使人听上瘾。

赤苇本来以为，他还需要很久才能再度听见这一声“赤苇前辈”，却不想他和她会在这个地方再遇。

青年打量着已经长大的人。早已不再是高中时期的少女模样，变得稳重了一些。有些凌乱地头发不规则地翘起一缕，发型倒是没有什么太大的变化。常服外面套着一件白大褂，袖子折了一道，可以看见白皙的手腕。

赤苇无端想起了高中时期他扭过头去看向对方时，率先注意到的也是对方捧着书的手。

谁也没有想到他们会在这里遇见的。

电梯发出“叮——”的声响后在这一楼层停下，在电梯门打开的一瞬，赤苇忽然开口了。川里一时间因为有些走神而没能听清对方的话，在她和赤苇一前一后走进电梯后，她有些疑惑地问道：

“赤苇前辈，你刚才有说什么吗？”

青年回过头来看向她，头顶电梯灯的光倾泻下来。从川里的角度看去，对方的眼里铺满了细碎的光，使得他整个人的周身气质柔和不少。赤苇盯了她许久，把自己刚才说的话再重复了一遍：“我说，好久不见。”

两人住的刚好是对应的上下楼。川里先他一步下电梯前跟他说了一声。赤苇看着电梯门打开又合上，完全隔绝了视线里她的身影。到达了他住的楼层后赤苇走出电梯，然后取出钥匙把门打开走进去。

在新的住处碰见她确实是一件令人吃惊的事，不过在此之前他确实是需要询问一下帮他找房子的人。抱着这样的想法，青年拿出了手机。

「木叶さん，你是知道的，对吧？」

难怪那个时候木叶秋纪会突然提出帮他找房子，现在想来确实是有些古怪。当时的赤苇并没有多想就答应了，现在从遇见一柳这件事来看，没准这位前辈早就已经知道了。

没过多久，屏幕上显示了对方的回复：

「从雀田那里打听过了，她住在那里有几年了，除了哥哥外也没有别的男性出没，所以就放心大胆地上吧！」

……为什么要特地帮他打听这些，雀田知道了真的会直接这么说出来吗？赤苇正在心里想着这些的同时又看见了下面冒出来的两条：

「我和你说，我找雀田打听这些的时候可是被狠狠警告了的，你可不要让我的努力白费啊。」

「P.S.这些消息不是我一个人打听出来的，也有其他人的功劳。上回我不小心说漏嘴了……现在大家忽然都开始想帮你追人了TT」

原来是这个原因吗？赤苇的眼角抽搐了一下，然后一脸淡定地回复：「我知道了。谢谢大家，不过暂且先不用了。」

11.

“所以说一柳，偶尔也要喝点酒的嘛。”喝得正上头的青年这么说着，把一杯酒递给了坐在他对面小口喝着果汁的女孩，“难得没有课的周末，当然是要开心一点咯！”

捕捉到这两句话里“一柳”这个称呼的赤苇扭过头去，刚巧把那人皱眉接过酒杯的模样收入眼底。他记得她是有点近视的，在这种情况下看不到他也是情有可原。

赤苇看着她像刚才喝果汁那样小口小口地啜饮着酒液，让自己的视线尽量不要往那边偏移。

在这样的情况下不在意对方是不可能的。赤苇也只能偷偷瞟两眼，在各式各样的交谈声中捕捉对方声音的踪迹。

“……赤苇前辈……”

听见自己的姓时，赤苇的手僵了一下。听声音的话似乎是她没错，不过也有可能是别的什么人在称赞同姓氏的人……然而下一秒，坐得离那边较近的宇内天满用手肘怼了怼他。

“喂，赤苇，那边有人提到和你同姓氏的人了哎。”

赤苇故作不知道地扭过头去看向他，“他们说了什么？”

“唔……如果我没听错的话，好像是‘赤苇前辈很帅的’之类的吧。”

得到这个回答的青年哽了一下，随后面无表情地开口：“宇内さん，我可以跟你换个位置吗？”

宇内天满虽然不太明白他的用意，但还是点点头：“可以啊。”

两人调换了一下座位，赤苇端起了手中的玻璃杯，开始尝试去听隔壁的对话。一心想知道旁边在谈论什么的赤苇还没有意识到他此时的行为是否有些怪异，他的注意力已经放在隔壁上了。

“……一柳，你说的赤苇前辈真的有那么帅吗？”

“当然了，他超级帅。”

“我不信。”

“你不信也没用。”川里一本正经地反驳对方的话，看得那个男生露出了要笑不笑的表情。喝醉的她仍然没有自己被逗的自觉，补充道：“他不仅超级帅还特别优秀。”

……这是什么暴击。赤苇攥紧了自己的酒杯，做了一轮深呼吸努力让自己保持冷静。然而那边的对话还没结束，似乎是前辈的男生明显逗女孩子上瘾了。

“他哪里优秀？”

“他哪里都优秀。”女孩子继续一本正经地反驳：“不仅长得帅还很高，学习成绩好。对人也是很友好的，尊重前辈体谅后辈，还有……”话音戛然而止，她似乎是卡壳了。川里皱了皱眉，开始继续思考“赤苇前辈”到底还有哪些优点。

但光是这一连串夸奖都足以让赤苇瓦解理智了。他完全没有想到川里心里他会是这样的，明明在高中时期两人的交集并不多。青年喝了一口水，然后一脸淡定地听那头小姑娘纠结了许久后终于憋出一句话：“反正他哪里都好就对了。”

声音平淡，语气却因为喝醉而不自觉地带了尾音，听着有不自知的撒娇意味。

撑不住了。赤苇没有忍住用空出来的那只手捂住自己已经开始发热的脸，假装什么都没发生一样别过头去。

“那边的女孩子又说了什么，你怎么扭过头来了？”宇内看见他的动作出声询问，但是仔细一看后顿时傻了眼，愣愣地再次问道：“赤苇你……怎么脸红了？”

赤苇并没有回应他。随后不知道他听到了什么，忽然放下捂着脸的手，恢复成了平时淡定的那个人。宇内看见他向那边走去，随后扶住了某个连路都有些走不稳的人。

“我来送她回去吧。”赤苇对上一桌人警惕的视线，面不改色道：“我是住在她家楼下的人。”

说完后，他似乎觉得这样还不够，便补上了一句：“也是她口中的‘赤苇前辈’。”

12.

如果不是川里手机里不知道什么时候设为屏保的照片，赤苇觉得自己很有可能被当成不怀好意的人而被防着。照片上是高中时候某回川里来排球部被迫拍下的合照，当时的两人站在一起，都是面无表情的模样。

按当时几人的吐槽就是他们俩宛如异父异母长相毫不相似的兄妹。

当然事后知晓赤苇喜欢川里的木叶恨不得把当时吐槽的自己打一顿就是了。

然而此时两人站在川里家门前，赤苇看着乖乖被他牵着的小姑娘，开口：“你家到了，把钥匙找出来吧。”

川里“哦”了一声，伸出手来扒拉了一下自己的包和身上的兜，寻找无果后抬起头来回答：“我好像忘带了。”乖巧得宛如认真听老师话的好学生，嘴中说出的是让他非常头疼的话。

现在她家进不去，又不好带她去酒店开房，思来想去好像也就一个方案了。赤苇听了她的话后沉默半晌，随后叹了口气牵住她的手。

“那就跟我走吧。”

青年牵着她向楼梯那边走去。只有一楼的距离就不用电梯了，两人沉默着向上走，时不时川里会开口说些话。一开始赤苇还有些云里雾里，随后他很快就反应过来对方的自言自语似乎都和高中时一样。

“……赤苇前辈真的很厉害啊，居然能够每天都坚持加训。”

“那只是习惯罢了，而且也要陪木兔さん一起。”赤苇这么说着站在自己家门前，取出钥匙打开门，“这样坚持的人有很多，也不只有我。”

“可是能够一直坚持下来就很了不起啊，换成我的话八成是不行的。”

赤苇把门打开后给她拿了备用拖鞋，听见这句话时站起身来看向她。女孩子的表情落寞，看起来有些可怜兮兮的意味。换成是清醒状态下的一柳川里，她是肯定不会允许自己露出这样的表情吧。

“为什么这么说？”

“因为我感觉我一直都是这样的，不管是喜欢的东西、还是对亲人的态度，或者……”川里最后的话因为太小声而没能被赤苇听到，她弯下腰来换上拖鞋。

一举一动完全不像是一个已经醉了的人，但赤苇却清晰地看见了对方因为醉了而显露出的软弱一面。

“既然这样的话，那就好好去坚持一次怎么样？”赤苇一边说着一边关上门，“我会帮你的。”

“……什么样的忙都愿意帮吗？”

不知道对方为什么会问这个的青年转过身去和她对视，入目的是那双盛满了坚定和固执的眼睛。

“……当然。”赤苇不由自主地给出了肯定的回复。紧接着他看见川里的表情有些微妙的变化，她像是下定了决心一般向他走来，然后伸出手来抱住他。

没有想到会发生这一茬的人一下子愣住了，几乎是下一瞬间，她踮起脚来拽着他的衣领强迫他低下头来。两人嘴唇相触的一瞬，赤苇感觉自己脑袋里名为理智的那根弦一下子断开了。

13.

事情会发展到现在纯属意外。打死赤苇他都想不到川里喝醉酒后会有这么一茬，并觉得不能让喝醉酒的她跟别的谁待一起了。

否则对一个女孩子来说实在是太危险了。

此时川里整个人都抱着他，以女上男下的姿势躺在床上。本来刚才那一吻过后他是想着她已经喝醉了自己不用在意，先抱着她去休息比较好，鬼知道现在又出现了这种情况。

饶是赤苇再怎么淡定的性子都有些控制不住了。

他叹了口气，然后开口：“一柳，赶紧起来吧，要是这样呆一晚上的话会着凉的。”

小姑娘听了这话抬起头来，眼里带着明显的软化情绪，看着就让人不忍心对她说什么重话。

“赤苇前辈，你说过你会帮我的。”

“是。”

“那如果我想你帮我和你发生关系你也会答应吗？”

赤苇的手抖了一下，他看着趴在自己身上一脸认真的川里，再次感受到了什么叫做暴击。相比之下再遇和那些别的算什么，果然大招什么的都是放到后面的吗？

一时间不知道该说什么的赤苇沉默许久，而后开口询问：“所以说你是认真的吗？”

“我当然是认真的了。”川里说完后仔细思考了一下，随后再度道：“当然，就算你不帮我的话我也是会自己来的。”

……看起来不是开玩笑了。她是很少开玩笑的，摆出了这幅表情那就八成是认真的了。但是和他发生关系跟他帮她坚持这两者之间，到底是有什么样的联系啊。

抱着这样想法的赤苇松开了她的手，定定望着她。

“你要是能自己来的话，就试试看吧。”

感觉自己被挑衅了的川里扬了下眉，她咬着嘴唇俯下身来在赤苇的脖子上咬了一下。女孩子并没有真的狠下心去咬，微痒的感觉刺激着青年的神经。偏生那人还要仰起头来一脸认真地看着他。

“前辈，你太坏心眼了。”

“是你说的如果我不帮你就自己来的吧。”赤苇顿时感觉有些无奈，“所以差不多也该……”

末尾的音节被川里的动作给堵在了喉咙里——趴在他身上的人已然开始解他上衣的纽扣。如果不是对方身上浓郁的酒气和反常的行为，他几乎都要以为她是清醒着的。

“我说过了，我要自己来的。”

女孩子固执地重复了一遍的同时也解开了自己的衬衫，白色大褂披在身上，里面的黑色衬衫与嫩白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。

她的身上只有黑白灰三种色彩，却让人挪不开眼。

川里是跨坐在他身上的，这回她俯下身来亲吻的他时两人少了一层布料的阻隔。肌肤相触的一瞬给人带来异样的感觉。她的皮肤柔软，赤苇无端想起川里曾说过自己的疤痕很容易留存很久，假如此时他要是在她身上留下痕迹的话……至少有一些在短时间内是不会消退的吧。

思绪被落在喉结上的吻打断，像是为了控诉他的不专心，川里的下一个吻直接落在了男人的嘴唇上。

与刚才的双唇相贴不同，她伸出舌头来舔舐对方的嘴唇，直接顺着唇缝挤进去。赤苇的手覆上对方的腿，明明是被女孩子压在身下亲吻，他却依旧是冷静且不受动容的姿态。

然而那只手已经探进裙摆，直接隔着内裤触及隐秘的地方。

川里的身子一下子僵住了，赤苇的另一只手突然按住了她的后脑勺，在一瞬间便发起攻势。没有来得及吞咽的液体顺着嘴角滑下滴在大褂上，细碎的声音传入耳朵里，青年的手指已经隔着薄薄的布料戳进花穴。

在赤苇松开她的时候，小姑娘整个人趴在他身上大口喘着气。温热的吐息喷洒在耳廓，使得他整个人都躁动起来。

赤苇探入花穴的那只手并没有停止动作，而是就这样搅弄抽插。他空出的另一只手安抚性地抚摸着她的后背，在川里难受得忍不住仰起头时，他在她的脖颈上落下一个吻。

“你自己来的话也是不会的，所以我来负责教你。”

从她亲吻他的那一刻起，赤苇就隐隐察觉了什么。他的理智告诉他，她或许对他有好感，但那不一定就是喜欢。毕竟有酒精作祟，如果因此而做出什么，她是不会原谅他的。

但是另外纯粹的感性一面有欲望在滋长，叫嚣着要将她吃下、让她眼里只有自己。

理智与欲望在挣扎，到头来还是后者占了上风。

从花穴里吐出的水液晕湿了内裤，女孩子难受得小声呜咽。赤苇干脆拨开了那层隐蔽直接将手指插进去，内壁的柔软挤压着手指。明明是要将其推出去，却是帮助他入得更深。

水液流得愈加厉害，川里想要控制住自己的反应，但是她现在只觉得大脑晕乎乎的。也不知是醉了还是因为下身赤苇手指抽插的动作，整个大脑都乱成一团糟，除了甜腻的呻吟之外什么也发不出。

房间里只有暧昧的水声混合着已经染上些许哭腔的声音，她颤抖着身子直接高潮时，下身黏腻的液体泄了青年满手。

赤苇一只手揽着川里的腰，另一只手撑在床上坐起来。他低下头去亲吻她的额头，手已经抚上了衬衫下光滑的脊背。

“接下来，该轮到我了。”


	9. 下半篇章·4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有R向注意

14.

这个意外着实让赤苇觉得有些头疼。

虽然最后算是保持了平静的状态来和她交谈，不过要是时间再长一点的话他肯定会绷不住吧。

两人之间和平得像是什么都没有发生过一样，甚至因为作息时间不同连面都没能碰上。偶尔赤苇在回家的时候会犹豫着要不要去看看她，最终还是没有迈出那一步。

毕竟他从来都没有确认过她是否对自己抱有喜欢。

在第二个周末时，赤苇接到了群聊讯息。排球部的那群人之前一脸兴奋地说着要聚餐，他中途有插两句，最终是连地点时间都定好了。

等到赤苇再次打开群聊消息时，话题已经从“大家约好不见不散”转为了一帮人怂恿雀田让她把那个经常等她、还跟他们合过照的朋友叫出来。

思来想去除了一柳川里以外也没别人了。

联系之前木叶的言论，他们的心思是再明显不过。然而对于此刻的赤苇来说，这也确实挺麻烦的。

暂且不提他，哪个女孩子乐意在这种情况下和自己的酒后乱性对象见面啊。赤苇看着手机上雀田发出的“她已经同意了”的消息，直接关上手机准备赴约。

当天晚上川里赶到的时候一圈人都已经坐齐了，像是约好了一样把赤苇身边的位子留给她。

小姑娘一脸淡定地落座，唯独赤苇察觉到对方似乎有些拘谨。

“有什么想喝的吗？”他扭过头去问她，试图想要借此来缓和对方的情绪。

“果汁就好，谢谢。”川里礼貌地回应了一句，就这样静静等着他。

赤苇扭过头去拿了那边像是装着果汁的瓶子，给女孩子倒了一杯。在递给她时，他一眼就看出了对方的走神状态。

不过他还是没有多说什么，只是扭过头去回应前辈的问题。

——变故就发生在那之后。

原本处于清醒状态的女孩子在一口气喝下杯中液体后，不知道为什么那边有人发出了惊讶的声音。

“喂……她不会是喝下了这个吧。”那人颤抖着声音举起了自己手边的大号塑料瓶，“这个是我带过来给大家喝的高浓度酒啊，据说虽然没什么酒味但是喝了之后很容易醉的……”

也就是说她要醉了吗？回想起上个星期疯狂开始赞美自己的川里，赤苇正想着转移一下话题，结果扭头就被抱住了。

“赤苇前辈。”依旧是熟悉的高中时候的称呼，那个人像是没有醉一样抬起头来认真地看向自己，“我喜欢你。”

一桌人都因为这句话而沉默了。

半晌后，赤苇一脸淡定地扫了一下。发现雀田不在后，他让川里松开了抱着自己的手，直接牵住对方。

“我住在她家楼上，先送她回去了。”赤苇打破了沉寂，“你们继续。”

15.

在回到住的地方后，赤苇面对的除了对方好像又没带钥匙必须再次在他家住一晚上的事实之外，还有川里突如其来的疯狂表白。

“赤苇前辈，你听到了吗？”

“听到了。”赤苇一边回复一边拿出钥匙来开门。

“你在骗人。”川里一本正经地反驳他，“你根本就没有把我说的话放在心上。”

已经打开自家门的赤苇听见这句话扭过头去，女孩子站在一旁用控诉的眼神看着他。

“你还有什么想说的进来再说吧，外面现在有点冷的。”赤苇说完后见对方丝毫没有要进屋的意思，便补充了一句：“不管你要说什么，我都会听的。”

川里似乎是动摇了，她听了他的话乖乖换上拖鞋走进屋。

已经喝醉的人说出来的话是否可信这一点连赤苇自己都不知道，他听她说了这么多句喜欢，如果说没有动摇那一定是假的。

喜欢分为很多种，他愿意听对方说，大概只是想确认她口中的“喜欢”是否是他想要的那种。

刚刚把门关上以后，川里就直接过来抱住了他。

“……赤苇前辈，我喜欢你。”她闷声道，“超喜欢的那种。”

“你说的喜欢是什么样的喜欢？”

川里似乎是没有听懂他的问题，有些茫然地抬起头来看他。女孩子仔细思考了一下后，然后认真回答道：“想要你看着我的那种喜欢。”

原本平稳的心跳节奏突然乱了。

川里并没有意识到有哪里不对，抓着他继续道：“想要一直看着你的那种喜欢，想要接近你的那种喜欢，想要和你在一起的喜欢，还有……”

她说到这里时声音戛然而止，脸颊也变得更红了。川里咬咬牙，做了一轮深呼吸后开口：“想……想要和你接吻的那种喜欢……”

她是喝醉了没错吧。赤苇因为这一连串的话语开始怀疑起了对方状态的真实性，紧接着戏剧性的一幕发生了。

和上个周末一样的地方，也是一样的举动。女孩子拽着他的衣领强迫他低下头，这回川里并不满足于简单的接吻，而是直接把舌头伸入他嘴里。

赤苇没有犹豫和迟疑，而是伸出手来抱住了她。

16.

黏腻的水声与从她口中发出的细碎声音刺激着赤苇的神经，女孩的腿整个盘在他的腰上。大力冲撞的动作使得她不由自主地弓起腰，青年俯下身来，在送到面前的胸脯上落下暧昧的痕迹。

“别……呜……别碰那里……”因为他的动作而吓了一跳的川里断断续续地说了一句简短的话，话语因为语气不自觉带上了娇软而染上了撒娇的意味。

赤苇的唇从胸脯游移到心脏的位置，直接咬了一口。比刚才还要深很多的红痕印在视线里，女孩子的呜咽声再度传入耳里。

失去了温柔、满怀着欲望的贯穿动作让人疯狂，在她小声啜泣着高潮时赤苇闷哼一声，紧接着迎接来的是没有停止的抽插动作。

一次又一次，灼烧着神经，让人只能沉溺于欲望无法再做出别的反应。

赤苇停下动作握住了川里的手，从掌心到指尖，一寸一寸的亲吻。这样有温情含义的动作让川里有些发愣，原本被酒精侵蚀不怎么冷静的大脑更是连仅存理智都不剩。

她呆呆看着亲吻她指尖的男人，忘记了刚才的自己是怎样被这个人几乎逼入情欲的绝境，无法脱逃。

下身不自觉地缩紧，内壁的软肉似乎要将性器挤压出去，却只是助长了他的兽性。

赤苇最后咬了一下她的掌心，再度抬起眼来时，向来只有淡漠的眼眸里映出了沉溺于情欲的她。

温情不复存在，余下的是粗暴的侵占。

侵入更深处的阴茎让女孩连话都说不出来便再度泄出大量水液，喷在了青年的腹部。他丝毫不觉有什么不对，淫靡的水声也只是让人兴奋的一个条件。

他看着她在他身下颤抖，反复痉挛着身子陷入高潮。原本清冷的深灰色眼眸满是纵情的欢愉，从眉眼蔓延至下身。

——再也无法脱逃。

17.

第一次是凑巧，第二次却是存了几分刻意的意味。

赤苇自然是不可能将自己的心思全都说与对方听，小姑娘现在还没有完全地托付信任，否则他不至于等到她喝醉了才听到那些话。

虽说还是要慢慢来，不过就这个进度看来，似乎慢慢来也不太现实。

看着从川里手中拿到的备用钥匙，赤苇扬了下眉。今天这一出太过突然，想必川里一定是没有反应过来才会就这么被他套到钥匙。假如不稍微注意一下的话，她和别人跑的可能性并不是没有。

把自己的事情处理好之后再带着晚饭去看她吧。赤苇这么想。

从他对对方的了解，光是晚上没吃饭而胃难受被担心的次数就已经有很多次了，换成周末的情况下恐怕只会更加饮食不规律。

这样看来似乎连晚上拜访的理由都可以有了。青年看了一眼身上T恤也没能完全遮住的红痕，最后还是选了件外套套在身上，然后出了门。

买好了晚饭打开她家门时，川里正从房间里出来，一脸呆愣地看着他。赤苇则是平静地看向她，冲她展示了一下自己手中装着晚饭的袋子。

“我给你带了晚饭。”

女孩子僵直了身子走过来给他拿了备用拖鞋，他换上之后直接绕过对方把袋子里的东西放到了桌子上。

“如果我没记错的话，你胃不太好吧，不按时吃饭的话很容易恶化了。”为了缓和气氛，赤苇故作镇定地说出了这句话。

“你是怎么知道我胃不太好的？”

他是怎么知道的呢？

青年想起女孩不情愿地吞下药片然后对他解释时的样子，那是少有的、也不常对旁人露出的一面。

“因为你曾经和朋友说过自己胃不太好，要是不按时吃点东西充饥的话会胃难受的。”他这么回答道，“我是当时不小心听到的。”

这只是随意说出口的理由，好在川里也没有过多的追究，两人便坐在餐桌前享用晚餐。

上一回两个人单独吃饭是在上个周末的早上，短短的一个星期——或许说只是一个晚上的时间，赤苇便感受到了两人之间的关系变化。

这样也好。他想。总比之前感觉自己和她隔得很远要好。

临走之前，原本很少说话平日也不怎么主动的人突然在他离开之前伸出手来拽住他的袖子。

赤苇疑惑地扭过头去，入目的是川里有些瑟缩的表情。

“谢谢你的晚饭，如果不介意的话……下回我来做饭给你吃吧。”她说完后似乎又觉得哪里不妥，连忙补充道：“就当做回礼了。”

青年定定看着她，感觉自己心里某个柔软的地方被戳中了。半晌后，他笑着给了她回应：

“好的，我很期待。”

18.

假如想要进入她的世界，这样简单的一次两次是行不通的。而且他也答应过她的，要“明天见”。

是以第二天下午的时候赤苇算好了时间，工作结束后就直接带着食材打开了她家的门。川里还没有回来，门被关上的声音在有些空旷的房子里回荡。

昨天晚上他已经记住了放备用拖鞋的位置，此时自然是直接拿出来穿上。

川里的房子和普通女孩子的不太一样，假如不是提早知道，就这样看来实在不像是一个女孩子的房间。没有多余的装饰品——至少客厅是这样，盆栽啊挂饰之类的都没有，比起那些东西出现在视野里更多的是书和本子。

和昨天晚上他过来时有些不大一样，看起来可能平时和待客是不同的两种样子，大概她也没想到他会在这个时候就进来吧。

茶几堆着的书本有些凌乱，甚至连几面上都贴了便利贴。如果不是距离太远，以本人的性子没准还会直接把便利贴往墙上贴。

从这方面考虑是符合她的个性的。赤苇抱着这样的想法，走到桌前坐下等川里回来。

没过多久，那扇紧闭的门再度被打开了。赤苇扭过头去，看见女孩子一脸僵硬地看着他，眼里带着难得明显的诧异。

“辛苦了，今天有没有想吃的东西。”

“我都可以。”几乎是下意识地，川里这么回应道。随后她又反应过来什么似的，连忙唤道：“赤苇……”

“直接叫我的名字就好。”青年打断了她的话，提出自己的要求。

原本就呆愣的川里此时更是有些不知所措，向来可以保持平静的人显出了不知所措的一面。他隐约听见对方说出的那个称呼，却因为她的声音有点小而听得不太真切。

“你这样的话我是听不清你在说什么的。”

川里听了这句话后表情更显得不知所措了，她做了一轮深呼吸后又鼓起勇气开口：“京治……你为什么会突然跑到我家里来……”

声音在他的注视下越来越小，脸颊也开始变红。他看见对方眼里的害羞和清晰可见的动摇，如果不是因为那些的话，她就不会在他面前露出这样的一面了。

那么……到底是因为什么才会过来的呢？

赤苇向她走去，而后抬起手来摸了摸她的头。虽然看起来有些凌乱，但揉起来手感还是可以的。微苦的药香窜入鼻腔，想想大概也猜得到她跑到哪里去过。

看着川里惊讶的表情，青年露出笑容。

“我是来陪你的，川里。”


	10. 下半篇章·5

19.

“所以说你和上回那个女孩子怎么样了？”

在谈论完工作相关后，宇内天满突然提起了她。赤苇抬起头来看向坐在他对面的人，望见的是青年脸上带着几分戏谑的表情。

“宇内さん，这件事还是暂且不要提比较好。”

“是吗？我还以为你们是情侣之类的关系呢。”

现在如果她真的对他有那种意识就好了。赤苇默默想，随后开口询问：“突然提起这些，是有什么特别的理由吗？”

“……你真的没注意到啊。”宇内的表情一言难尽起来，“她和别人已经坐在那边很久了。”

得到这个回复的人扭过头去，刚巧和雀田对上了视线。而川里则是背对着他，似乎在和雀田说着什么。从这个位置和距离是听不清她们在说什么，但是原本放在桌子上的手机屏幕突然亮了。

是雀田的消息。

她似乎是一边和对方聊一边摆弄手机给他发消息过来，是以断断续续的也没什么连贯性，大致能看出都聊了些什么就对了。

「不愧是赤苇……你下手要不要这么快，要知道我都没搞到她的备用钥匙」「你这绕得也太远了吧，像川里这种迟钝到不行的怎么可能察觉出来」「呜哇——她现在估计是超级超级喜欢你但是又自卑到不行的状态了，你赶紧打直球啊！！」「我不行了，回头我要和白福好好聊聊这件事……」

隔着屏幕似乎都能听到雀田无奈的声音了。这个时候，手机上弹出了新的一条：「赤苇你不要装死，赶紧过来把人给我带走。」

啊，好像快生气了。意识到这点的赤苇突然站起来，把宇内吓了一跳。

“怎么了吗？”

“有点事要处理。”青年说完又补充道：“一会儿我大概会先走，下回再约吧。”

“啊，好。”

得到了对方的回复，赤苇转过身去，向川里那边走去。他把手搭在椅子的靠背上，而后开口：“走了，我们该回去了。”

20.

小姑娘的状态似乎有些不太对。

和她走在路上，赤苇敏锐地察觉到这一点。明明从外表来看没有什么不对的地方，不过却还是有明显的走神。起初是两人一前一后沉默地走着，意识到隔得有些远以后赤苇逐渐放慢了脚步，直到能和对方并肩为止。

途中川里明显是走神愈加严重，就连回复他的时候也完全是一副心不在焉的态度。

但是不管怎么样，他记得她上回有说想吃蛋包饭的，今天就做这个吧。

虽然已经定下来了，为了防止川里还有别的想吃的东西，赤苇有提前问过她。在得到回复之后他才放下心来，开始炒米饭。

刚刚把炒好的米饭装盘，青年转过身去准备打鸡蛋的时候看见了突然出现在自己面前的女孩子。她的神色严肃而认真，做了一个很重大的决定。

“现在饭还没做好，你可以先……”

“赤苇。”川里直接出声打断了赤苇的话，她做了一轮深呼吸后平静地问道：“你……喜不喜欢我？”

他有一瞬间晃神。

脑海里自己曾经遇到过的不同时间的她都重合在一起，最后化作鼻间萦绕的饭的香气以及面前女孩问出的那句话。

而他等这句话，已经很久了。

21.

为了平复自己此刻的心情，赤苇并没有立刻给她回复。他往锅里倒了点油，然后开始摊鸡蛋，中间甚至还差点因此而没拿稳筷子。

在把饭端出去发现对方没吃之后，赤苇开口问道：“怎么了？要是再不吃的话，会冷掉的。”

女孩子听了这句话后有些不高兴地咬着下嘴唇，屈膝坐在椅子上不知道在想些什么。赤苇没有得到回答后走到她面前，而后道：“莫非你在想刚才那个问题的答案吗？”

被他的声音吓到的川里抖了一下，差点从椅子上摔下去，赤苇眼疾手快地揽住对方的腰才没有酿成悲剧。她抬起头来愣愣看向他，青年则是直接抱住她，在自己坐下的时候让她坐在了他腿上。

川里只消抬起头来便能和他亲密接触，似乎也正是因为这样，她有些不好意思地低下了头。

女孩子并没有用香水，身上是带着微苦的药香。虽然比较淡，却很好闻，容易使人上瘾。

“如果不看我的眼睛，我可是不会告诉你答案的。”

小姑娘听了这话扭过头来，眼里带着些许不满。

赤苇看着对方难得的小情绪，感觉像是有软钩子钩了一下心底那块肉。不痛，却有些痒。

“刚才因为吓了一跳，所以没能立刻给你回复，抱歉。”他没有把心思显露分毫，一脸平静。

“你完全没有被吓到的样子好不好，倒是表现得再吃惊一点啊。”川里毫不犹豫地吐槽回来，“所以你的回复是什么？”

赤苇没有说话，他低下头来在对方的额头上落下一个轻柔的吻。然而抬起头来时望见的是女孩子迷茫的神色，青年忍不住叹了口气。

“所以说果然就像他们说的，直接一点比较好吗？”

在川里还没有反应过来的时候，他吻住了她。

带着刻骨和多年来少与旁人说的隐秘心思，像是要将她整个人都融入骨髓一般，不再有分开的那一刻。

22.

“那个雨天的时候，你给我的外套到底是谁的？”

在交往后的某天，赤苇突然提出的问题让川里愣了一下。她仔细思考了一会儿，随后一脸茫然地和对方对视，一看就知道已经把那次下雨天的事情给忘完了。

赤苇是从后面抱住她的，看见她的眼神时又把问题重复了一遍：“高一某个下雨天的时候你给我一件外套让我拿来挡雨，并不用还了。那件外套比我的外套都要大，肯定不是你的吧。”

听了这一段话后她才恍然大悟，然后脸上不知为什么透露出了微妙的嫌弃：“我哥的。”

“你还有哥哥？”

“当然。不过这货虽然厉害可就是性格不怎么正经，高中时期他经常拉着我出去玩儿，那个时候我可是连作业都没写完的哎。”

原来是这样。

川里正抱怨着自己那不靠谱的哥哥到底有多不靠谱，抬起头来望见赤苇的表情时却是愣了下。

虽然在交往后确实能敏感地察觉到对方的情绪外露，但是像这样明显的笑容次数并不多。倒是让她回想起高中时期，那个因为赢了比赛而露出兴奋表情、耀眼得令她心动的少年。

川里抬起手来戳了戳对方的脸颊。

“为什么知道那是我哥的外套你就这么开心啊，有什么我不知道的事吗？”

赤苇捉住了对方的手，亲吻了她的指尖。

“什么都没有。”

23.

他把曾经错过就此消失在时光里的东西，又找回来了。

无论是现在还是未来，他永远都不会再看着她就此消失在时光洪流里，从此不见。

至于过去的那些秘密……也许迟早有一天她都会知道的，可他最终还是找到了她，这样就足够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文就此打住！后面还有一个高中番外和后日谈。


	11. 高中篇·Sometimes

只是一些微不足道的小事。

×初遇×

若不是这突然出现的人，一柳川里觉得她肯定不会就这么直接跌下来。

“你没事吧？”站在她面前的人说着伸出手来拉她。阳光有些刺眼，逆着光的角度让不适应亮光且本就近视的女孩更是睁不开眼，她被面前的男孩子直接拽着胳膊拉起来。

这回倒是看清了对方的脸。不过碍于光线和时间的问题，川里并没有刻意去纠结这方面的事。毕竟今天她之所以是翻墙进来全赖墙外那货的指引，现在小姑娘只想等到今天回家后去把一柳河冬打一顿。

“没事，谢谢。”女孩简短回复了这么一句后向面前的男生鞠了一躬，在得到回应后便匆忙绕过他离开。

.

赤苇京治没有想到会有人在这个点翻墙进来。

他拿着刚被自己揉成一团的面包包装纸，视线上移刚巧瞥见正在翻墙的人，原本要抬脚的动作停住了。那个似乎有些瑟缩的女孩子在看见他时眼里闪过一丝惊讶，而后直接从墙上落下。重心勉强是稳住没有跌得五体投地，但是她确确实实是跌坐在地上了。

高一开学第二天的午休时间，一个穿着学校校服的陌生女生突然翻墙而入。介于对方看见自己时她露出了惊讶，赤苇寻思着她会跌下来是有自己的一部分原因的。

于是他向对方走过去，而后开口道：“你没事吧？”说完这句 ，他伸出手来拽住了对方的手臂把她拉起来。

女孩子的情绪并没有太大的波动，她像是在赶时间，拍了拍身上的灰又向他道过谢便匆忙离开。赤苇看着对方的身影消失在视野里，他并没有放在心上，而是转身往相反的方向走去。

高一开学的第二天午休，他们相遇于枭谷学园某一处的围墙边。

×外套×

不知道第多少次被自己哥哥坑的川里面无表情地看着挂在这边的外套，然后毫不犹豫地取下来叠好放进纸袋子里。

听说今天会下雨，她每回都要担心书包会不会弄湿，今天她就不用担心这个问题了。因为现在她手上有一柳河冬的外套了，双层外套用来防水正好。

抱着这样想法的川里就这样出了门。

放学后她在教室里待了许久，等到离开时外面的雨已经下得很大了，打在玻璃窗户上溅起水花。而后它们在上面再度汇聚成一股，蜿蜒而下的水痕模糊了窗外的景物。

她手里提着装了外套的纸袋子走到楼下换了鞋，却看见站在门口的人。看背影是个很高的男生，似乎是因为没有带伞而停在这里。

川里仔细思考了一下。她看着纸袋子里的外套，抱着反正都不要了还不如助人为乐的心理把自己的校服外套脱下来。下雨天温度偏低，但是只穿一件衬衫对于她来说并没有什么。

川里用灰色的校服外套把书包裹好，从袋子里取出了那件外套。

她走近了那人，直到走到对方身后时她才发现这人比她高了有一个头。于是川里微微踮起脚，把黑色外套套在了他头上。

在对方反应过来扭过头来时，女孩子已经后退了两步准备撑开伞。在抬起头来和他对视时，川里才发觉对方确实有点眼熟。

不过天色暗这边也没什么光，是以她并没有认出面前这个人是谁，也没有刻意去记对方的长相。 

“那个，这个外套是……”

“没用的外套，双层挺防水的。本来是想要拿它包书包然后扔掉，但是你没伞的话就给你用吧。”生怕对方会因为产生什么想法儿不肯用，川里连忙开口，说完又补充了一句：“对了，那件外套你可以不用还我，要是不想要就直接扔掉就好。”

说完她便没再注意对方的反应，撑开伞冲他点点头就准备离开。就在这时，她听见那人说了一声“谢谢”。和雨声混合在一起听起来有些不太清晰，她在扭过头去后看见的也只是对方平静的表情。

川里有个小习惯——她在有的时候并不是特别习惯和别人对上视线的，然而此时她看着站在自己身后的少年，竟然生出一种“他的眼睛很漂亮”的感觉。

不过碍于两人在之后大概是不会再见，是以能给川里留下印象的也就只有这一瞬的感受。

“没事。”

女孩子回应了这么一句后直接走进灰蒙蒙的雨幕里，她看着面前已经逐渐模糊的景象，开始思考今天的晚餐要吃什么。

.

“所以小川你……当时到底把我的外套整哪里去了？”

在不知道过了多久以后听见这个问题的川里一下子愣住了，准备翻页的手顿在空中。她抬起头来看向无奈的发问人，一脸迷茫。

“……哪件来着？”

“……当时你说你要扔了的那一件。”

听了后半句话川里倒是有了些印象。当时面前的青年——一柳河冬把她的珍藏书和废品一起卖了，气不过的女孩子直接毫不犹豫地拿对方的外套拿去包书包。结果在放学的时候川里看见了一个没有带伞一直等着的男生，就干脆把那件外套给对方挡雨了。

当然，后面发生的事她没和河冬提过，如果提及的话这家伙肯定会炸了的吧。

“我不记得了。”

“哈？”河冬露出了不可置信的表情，看着自家妹妹一脸平静地合上书本站起身。

“反正你也说过不喜欢那件外套，所以就这样吧。”她这么说着转过身去想要借此掩饰自己微妙的心虚，“明天我还和雀田约好了要去看比赛，我先去睡了，晚安。”

×泪水×

她在哭。

所看见的画面带来的冲击远比赤苇想象中的要大，原本应该扔进垃圾桶里的纸团掉在了地面上。他看着不远处正在落泪的女孩，半晌都没有动静。

此时应该做什么呢？是走到她面前吗？如果到她面前又该说些什么？是问她原因还是安慰她不要哭了？

怎么想都觉得有哪里不对的赤苇蹲下身来捡起落在一旁的纸团，这回却是将其扔进了垃圾桶。看着那一团白色落进，少年思考了一下后再度回过头去，发现方才还在哭泣的人已经抬起手来擦了眼泪。

川里已然恢复了面无表情的模样，仿佛刚才的一切都是他的错觉。

赤苇看着女孩子转身离去，抿着嘴唇最终还是什么都没有做。心里莫名地有些发堵，他却不知到底是因为什么。

今天下午她也来等雀田了。

自从上回看过排球部的比赛以后，川里就经常会到这边来。赤苇看着她与平时一样，却总是会想起今天她哭的画面。

虽然脑海里想的是她，手上动作倒是没有含糊。等到一切都结束后，赤苇在经过川里时不由自主停下了脚步。女孩子注意到他的反应便将目光投到他身上，赤苇这才看见对方有些泛红的眼眶。

“请问有什么事吗，赤苇前辈？”

礼貌性的称呼像是在两人之间画了条界限，少年一时间语塞了，他在沉默了一会儿后方才开口：“你要吃糖吗？”

被这突如其来的一茬给整懵的川里愣愣地看着他不知道该说什么。

“我买多的，放在了我的书包里。如果你想吃的话，一会儿我给你。”

女孩子要是想心情变好果然还是吃甜食比较有效的。因为回想起白福曾说起的这句话，所以赤苇才会提起这个。

他知道她是喜欢吃糖的。如果能吃自己喜欢的东西，那么也是可以缓解一些的吧。

抱着这样想法的赤苇定定看着她，等着对方的回答，而川里则是在思考了一下后方才道：“既然是这样的话……那就麻烦前辈了。”

“没事。”

虽然很不想看见她哭，但是赤苇不得不承认有些泛红的眼眶确实是为面前的女孩子添了几分乖巧的气质。让他看见了之前都没有看见过的不同面，也因此和她有了更多交集。

从这方面来说……也许算是好事吧。

×偷看×

“没有偷看过暗恋对象的青春是不完整的。”河冬脸上露出唏嘘的表情，“想想你哥我当年也偷看过自己喜欢的女孩子，真是令人难忘的回忆。”

“你这话恐怕得得罪一堆青春没有暗恋对象的人。”川里面无表情地说道：“顺带我记得你初恋不是现任女朋友吗？你暗恋人家不是在20？那你这叫什么？老年青春？”

“……20岁就不算青春了吗？”

“其他人都可以算，但你不行。”回应他的是自家妹妹难得露出的笑容，“坑货没有青春。”

.

“‘没有偷看过暗恋对象的青春是不完整的’啊……这句话对于有暗恋对象的人来说确实算是没毛病呢。”听了好友对于哥哥的吐槽后，雀田发出了以上感慨。

“是这样吗——”川里略微拖长了尾音，稍微思考了一下这句话。而后她的视线不自觉地偏移到一旁已经进入休息时间的排球部众人身上——准确来说，是落在了某个人身上。

赤苇京治正在喝水，汗水从额头顺着脸颊滑落，喉结微动的时候让人看得有些心跳加速。

川里并没有再多看，直接扭过头来，刚巧对上了身旁女生了然的视线。女孩子保持着面无表情的模样，听好友带着些许神秘意味的疑问：“刚才你看那边做什么呢？”

明知故问。川里腹诽了一句，面不改色地回答了她：“让我的青春更完整一些。”

.

她在和雀田说些什么呢？赤苇在得到了水分补充后终于是没忍住，少年趁着众人没有注意的时候扭过头去看她，望见的是两个女孩子友好交谈的场景。

不知道她们说了些什么，虽然川里仍然是没什么情绪，可雀田却露出了笑容。气氛友好而和谐，完全没有被其中一方少量的表情变化影响。

之前两人曾经被其他人说过性格方面很像之类的，从基本看不出什么情绪变化这一点来看确实是挺相像的。不过赤苇却能够辨认出对方此时的心情如何——当然，大多都是靠细微的表情变化和情绪流露来判断的。

比如说现在，他可以看见女孩子的表情明显要柔和许多，大概是心情比较好。

赤苇在众人把注意力转回来之前收回了视线，他把水壶关上，仿佛无事发生。方才望见的她，也变成了他心里的秘密之一。

×警告×

“雀田，那个经常和你在一起的女孩子长得挺可爱嘛，就是不太露出表情而已。”

后桌的言论清晰地传入耳里，赤苇写字的手顿了一下。铅笔在白色的纸张上留下一个颜色较深的点，而后又继续连贯地书写起来。

“我说……你们突然提起这个干什么啊？”雀田无奈的声音响起，似乎是有些头疼。

“因为看见可爱的女孩子大家都会关注的吧，更何况感觉她除了和你在一起也没有别的男生接近，这种女孩子追起来成功的概率会很大啊。”

这道题似乎有点难，换一个思路解解看好了。

“啊……这个的话……你要是能追到就去试试吧。”雀田说完又补充道：“但是我可不觉得你能靠近她。”

“你可不要小看我啊，今天午休的时候我肯定可以拿下她！”

似乎是不行了，还是问问老师比较好。赤苇抱着这样的想法翻开了下一页，目光在不经意间掠过了那个满脸自信的男生。

同班的原田，大概是有个印象了。他再度低下头来，铅笔滑过纸张发出沙沙的声响，写下一串串公式和解题过程。

.

原田本来以为，自己的告白之路是很顺利的。就算再不济也能死皮赖脸地混个眼熟或者朋友当当，再顺理成章上位。

事实证明这位少年明显是想多了，午休时间找到人的下一瞬，一个身影便遮挡了他的视线。

即使隔了段距离，原田仍然认出了这人是和他在同一个班且十分受欢迎的赤苇京治。在他有些迷惑并想继续向前的时候，他感受到赤苇身上的压迫感。

看起来仍然是面无表情的，但是不知为何少年的身上散发出一股让人不寒而栗的气质。尤其那双眼睛扫过原田的时候，更是让他连话都说不出来。

……要不还是算了吧。原田心里这么想。要是现在他过去找那个女生的话，没准会先被看起来像恶鬼一样的赤苇给撕了也说不定。

×戳脸×

想来面瘫脸的赤苇会有这样的一面实在是很难得的吧。川里看着已经睡着的赤苇，最后没有忍住伸出一根手指来戳了下对方的脸颊。

手感很可以，假如不是害怕弄醒他，川里觉得自己肯定会忍不住上手去捏对方的脸颊。

她压抑自己的捏脸癖已经压抑很久了。平日清醒的时候她总是强行压下，现在不管怎么样先戳一戳好了。

川里最终没有忍住又戳了两下，直到反复告诉自己“要是继续下去会把他弄醒”之后才控制住了这股冲动。她坐直了身子，而后开始思考这之后的事。

要她主动告白或是追求一个人实在是相当困难的事，今天两人能一起坐电车为稀有的小概率事件，所以暂且可以忽略。

女孩子再度扭过头去看向已经睡着的少年，而后低声说了句什么。确实是嘴唇动了，但是并没有任何声音。

如果有人能够注意到，没准会看出她的心思的。不过只要不是他，就可以了。

毕竟，这是一个不能宣之于口的秘密。

.

一个不小心就睡着了啊。赤苇醒来后仍然有些发愣，紧接着就感受到肩膀有些沉。扭头的时候脖子上传来柔软的触感，少年低头便看见了已然熟睡的女孩。

她似乎是睡到迷糊的情况下才会把头靠在他肩上，这样的举动使得赤苇心里多了几分柔软的情绪。

少年伸出手来替她把不规矩的头发别到耳后，露出了半边侧脸和白嫩的耳垂。他在迟疑了半晌后用一根手指戳了对方的脸，小姑娘似乎是在睡梦中感受到了他的动作，微微皱起眉头。

赤苇一脸淡定地收回手，目光投向了透过窗户便可以看见的景象。一轮圆日在大楼之间缓慢下沉，像是在散发最后的热度。

然而他却觉得，兴许此刻指尖的温度要比光落在掌心时感受到的温度还要高。

×合影×

“我们来拍一张合照吧。”

——本来这只是众人的随口一提，但是在训练结束后，它因为木兔光太郎而变成了现实。看着自家要求被满足摆脱了消极状态、一蹦三尺高的吵闹王牌，木叶的表情并不能称得上有多好看。

“……赤苇，你还真是由着他性子来。”半晌后木叶憋出了这么一句，“现在让我们和女生一起拍照你确定真的不会留下什么坏印象吗？”

“白福さん和雀田さん应该是不会说什么的吧？”

“我当然不是指她们两个了，而是那个一直等着雀田的女孩子。”木叶说着指了指这个体育馆里现在还在的非排球部成员，“你真的确定木兔不会突然去拉她过来吗？”

赤苇思考了一下这个问题。按理来说这位前辈确实是让人头疼的，不过他不会一时兴起去拉对方，如果是她的话……也肯定会拒绝的吧。

心里这么想着，赤苇给了木叶回复：“我想她是一定不会来的，而且她也经常来这边，应该不会有什么。”

.

事实证明赤苇还是低估了木兔的段位。

此人在消极状态和兴奋状态的来回切换实在是令人叹为观止，本来就吃软不吃硬的川里更是有些抵不住木兔消沉模式散发出的……让人生出怜爱之心的气质。

看多了这状态是一回事，这个状态是因她而起又是另一回事。更何况目前能让她软硬不吃的除了一柳河冬外也没别人了。

被迫加入合影团的川里最后站在了雀田的旁边。知晓她心思的雀田甚至还有意让她站在了赤苇旁边，本来就不常拍照的女孩子这下更是紧张了。

她做了一轮深呼吸，努力让自己不要去在意身边的人，却控制不住温度升高的耳朵。川里并不知道这个时候应该摆出什么样的表情，是以她也像平时那样保持着面无表情。

这样的话，就可以把真心也一并隐没在其下了。

.

没有想到女孩子会站在自己身边的赤苇下意识咽了口口水，原本松松垂下的手悄然握紧，他甚至不敢去看身旁人的表情。

“赤苇！你这样可不行啊！”木兔兴高采烈地勾上了他的肩膀，“拍照怎么样都应该是笑着才对吧！”

“不，这只是木兔さん这么认为的吧。”赤苇平淡地说了这么一句，而后看着木兔无视了他这句话依旧发表着自己的感想。

看着这样的木兔，此时的赤苇反倒有些感激木兔的举动了。要是再不赶紧冷静下来的话，说不定心跳声会被她听到的吧。

虽然理论上来说，这是不大可能的事，却并不能妨碍赤苇此时的胡思乱想。

少年收起所有心思，在指示下看向了镜头。

倒计时过后，轻微的“咔嚓”声传入众人耳中，将少年少女们的笑容定格在屏幕上。

没有人注意到他握紧的手，也没有人注意到她黑发间透出的一点红。

×外套的下落×

现在这件衣服应该怎么处理呢？赤苇看着挂在自己衣柜里的黑色外套，伸出手来摩挲着布料的同时开始思考这个问题。

这是他第一次清晰地知晓自己的心意、也是这样深切地喜欢上一个女生，现在他喜欢的那个人有男朋友。也许那个雨天他收到的外套就是她男朋友的外套，兴许小姑娘当时是因为生气才会把外套给他，后面后悔了却因为忘了才没能找他要回来……

世间有因必有果。他们的相遇可以说是建立在她有男朋友的前提下的，如果她没有男朋友就不会有他们的相遇，这一点才是最为致命的。

一时间赤苇也说不清自己到底是怎样的心情。恪守着自己底线的人没有思考过界线外的事，他甚至无法说出假如没有那场相遇他也一定会喜欢上她。现在要是把外套还给她，会带来意外的因素吧，还是他收着比较好。

在思索了许久后，赤苇得出了这个结论。他把外套从衣架上取下来折好，而后放进了衣柜的最里层。

×距离×

赤苇开始有意无意地回避她。两人的关系说好不好说坏不坏，只能说是保持在了一个平衡的状态。

少年可以清楚地知道自己心里的躲避，但是川里的态度却没有什么改变。毕竟对于她来说，他是和以往一样的。兴许“赤苇京治”这个人在她眼里永远都是“赤苇前辈”，没有进一步的变化。

——就好比此时，哪怕他就走在她的身边，她的注意力也依然放在前方的路上。

除却刚开始的打招呼，川里的视线基本就没有往这边挪过。难得的放学后可以一起走，几人站在电台上等着电车。她在这个氛围里是有些格格不入的，赤苇可以看出来少女在走神，却不知道她到底在想什么。

电车进站时发出的声响刺激着耳膜，在身旁的队友说说笑笑时，少年的视线定格在了那个人身上。白色的光洒在她身上，在地面落下一团影子。

赤苇又低头看向自己脚下的影子，大概衡量了一下距离。不能称得上远，也称不上特别近，而是处在了一个合适的中间值。

这也是最适合他们的距离了。

赤苇抬起头来，嘴上会回应身旁人的话语。可喉咙里却像是哽了什么东西一样，堵住了那些隐藏起来的真心。

×第二颗纽扣×

毕业典礼的前一天晚上，赤苇把自己衬衫上的第二颗纽扣给剪下来了。所幸有领带遮着，哪怕少了一颗纽扣看起来也和平时没什么两样。

他不打算接受谁的要物品要求，尤其是第二颗纽扣这种东西。对这个传闻有点了解的赤苇自然对于会有多少人来要纽扣是一个基本认知的，虽然他本人低调，可情人节时候桌子上的巧克力让他对自己有了基本认知。

赤苇拉开了书桌的抽屉，而后把纽扣放进去。抽屉被他合上时发出了轻微的“咔嗒”声，他并没有在意，而是走到衣柜前。

最里层放着那件黑色的外套。他想了想，将其取出来，头一次真正的将其套在了身上。外套仍然是有些大的，并不是特别合身。

少年看着镜中的自己，最终脱下了这件外套。

.

如果要到一个男生衬衫上的第二颗纽扣就代表他也是喜欢你的。

知道这件事的川里并没有任何的想法，把“找赤苇要第二颗纽扣”这个想法的苗头直接扼杀，几乎不留下一丝痕迹。

在他毕业后，他们之间的下次见面恐怕还不知道要等到什么时候了，这段暗恋看起来是注定没有结果的。

她看着日历上被自己用红色水笔划掉的今日，以及被圈起来的明日和下面用黑色中性笔标注的“毕业典礼”，忍不住咬紧了嘴唇。

.

这一段往事在毕业典礼上的简短对话里画下了句号。而几年后的故事，也可以算是一个全新的开始。


	12. 后日谈·Daily

[8：30，A.M]

早上应该是睡懒觉的好时候。然而一柳川里的生物钟实在不怎么准，以往在熬夜过后她可以睡到十点甚至更晚的，结果现在女孩睁开眼睛拿手机看了后才发现现在八点半。川里真的很想把手机放下再安安心心睡个回笼觉，但她这一醒了就很难睡着的毛病着实让人头疼。

在川里回到被窝闭上眼睛强迫自己进入睡眠状态的尝试失败以后，她有些自暴自弃地睁开眼睛，却发现原本睡在旁边的赤苇不知什么时候睁开了眼睛。不过从对方半睁不睁还含有迷茫的眼睛来看，川里估摸着他应该是没睡醒的。

虽然这人平时也是一副看起来没什么精神的样子，可这并不妨碍她通过细节来判断他到底是什么状态。

“我吵醒你了吗？要不要再睡一会儿？”川里轻声问道，而后赤苇原本松松搭在她身上的手臂骤然收紧，把她整个人都抱在怀里。

交往也有一段时间，但是在这种时间这种场合下的亲密举动对于两人来说仍然是罕有的。川里感觉赤苇把头靠在了她的肩上，他的呼吸声在此刻听来分外清晰。头发扫过脖子的时候女孩有些痒，从而不自觉地偏了下头，赤苇察觉到这个举动后将她抱得更紧了。

“早上好，川里。”带着几分懒散的声音传入耳里，他不自觉地拖长了尾音。川里犹豫了一下，最后伸出手来抱住他。

“早上好，赤……京治。”一时间没反应过来的人在想起什么后连忙改口，随后她便听见赤苇迷迷糊糊地“嗯”了一声，一反常态地蹭了蹭她。

“再睡五分钟。”

川里见到了他难得的另一面，不过昨天晚上确实是她因为失眠以至于赤苇留下来陪她到很晚，最后干脆留宿了。跟作息不规律的她不一样，赤苇这个时候应该是很不适应的吧。

心里这么想，川里应了一声后伸出手来摸了摸他的头。  
“想睡多久都行的，一会儿我叫醒你吧。”

[10：15，A.M]

“所以你们是什么时候同居的？”一柳河冬刚进门发现自己妹妹穿着家居服坐在餐桌前等吃的场景，在短短几分钟内迅速切换了状态。表面上仍然是笑眯眯的，但鬼知道他心里把这个从未见过的“妹妹的男朋友”槽了多少遍。

“没有同居。我们住在上下楼，昨天是我让他来陪我的。”一门心思放在饭上的川里漫不经心地回答道，丝毫没有注意到自己哥哥逐渐扭曲的表情。

“小川啊，你要知道自己是个女孩子！你好歹也要吊他个十天八天的才能让他追到手，这才几天啊你连门都让人进了！”

在厨房里做饭的赤苇听见这位兄长语重心长的话语时手下动作顿了一下，又迅速恢复，并没有表现出什么不对。

要是让对方知道自己在交往之前不仅做了全套还把姑娘家钥匙都给整到了，赤苇觉得这人很有可能先从他手中夺过菜刀砍他。所以至少短期内，他是绝对不会让对方知道的。

那头被教育的妹妹面无表情地抬起头来，由于处于饥饿状态，此时她听见这番话实在是心情好不起来。川里看着一脸愤慨的河冬慢吞吞道：“所以你这是深有体会觉得算是常事？”

满心都只顾着找拐走自家白菜的臭小子报仇的兄长先被白菜捅了一刀，想起了一段并不能称得上特别美好的时光。他正想说些什么的时候却眼尖地注意到了自己妹妹身上过大的黑色外套，看起来异常眼熟 。

对于某些鸡毛蒜皮小事儿记得格外清楚的河冬再次回忆起了自家妹妹高中时期和外套有关的事，心下讶异的同时还带着一点感动。

毕竟这都多少年了妹妹居然把自己的外套给找回来了，明明当初说丢了来着，哪怕是买了件一模一样的他也觉得感动啊。

满心“妹妹还没有忘记我”的河冬笑眯眯地看向川里，后者则是被他这个欣慰的眼神盯得有些莫名其妙。

“……你这么看着我干嘛呢？”

“小川，你居然因为愧疚买了一件和你当初弄丢的那件外套一样款式的，哥哥我真的很高兴。”

已经脑补出接下来的兄妹感人催泪场景的青年收获到了女孩子淡定的一瞥，她把往下掉的袖子又往上挽了点后开口：“这件外套就是你那件，当初下雨天的时候我把它丢给京治挡雨然后让他扔掉，结果我自己给忘了。”

说完这一连串话她停顿了下，又嘀咕道：“不过没想到会这么巧哎，京治提起来的时候我还没想起来……”

一柳河冬的笑容僵在了脸上。

[12：25，P.M]

听完兄妹全程对话的赤苇对于从自己走出厨房起就接收到的敌视并没有丝毫意外。

直到这个时候了，被河冬谈心谈得有些不耐烦的川里才匆忙赶对方去吃饭。围观了全程的赤苇忽然生出一种“兄妹不愧是兄妹”的感慨。

不仅仅是外貌上的相似，两人之间的对话吐槽带着一种说不上来的默契，是他与她所没有的。

赤苇想起了自己未曾涉及过的、她成长的那段时光，虽然这么说有些幼稚，可他确实是很想在很早很早以前就碰上她。这样他就可以看着她是怎么变成如今的模样，一直都陪在她身边。

此时川里答应河冬把他送到楼下去，进房间换衣服去了。客厅里只有河冬和赤苇两个人，两人都沉默得不像话。

河冬对他仍然抱有芥蒂，更别提刚才和妹妹说话时那边投来的眼神了。他多精一人，只消琢磨一下便明白赤苇的想法。

头一回碰上这种情况、心情略微有些烦躁的河冬皱起眉头，而后叹了口气。

“赤苇京治……对吧？”

“是的。”

“虽然这么说对于你们这个年纪的年轻人挺奇怪的……不过你真的有想过要陪她一直走下去吗？”河冬问完又立马补充道，“那个家伙可跟一般女生不一样的。看起来老是面无表情的让人不知道她在想什么，不常撒娇话也不多，有的时候也不会直白地说出自己的想法完全不像普通女生那样可爱、有时候甚至都是自己在扛着……她就是这样一个看起来并不像是会受欢迎类型的女孩子——我最宝贵的妹妹，你在了解了过后有陪她继续走下去的想法吗？”

你所喜欢上的人她有那么多的不好，即使是这样的话你也会觉得自己会一直喜欢她吗？

赤苇在沉默了半晌后，平静地给予他回复：“虽然话很少，表情也不怎么变换，但是时间长了就会发现她的情绪是很容易显露出来的。确实是不常撒娇，但是会不自觉地在亲近的人面前服软。至于一直都是自己扛着……我想我会尊重她的。”

青年在这句过后又思考了一下继续道：“未来的事谁都不知道的，所以我是不敢轻易承诺的。”

“所以你这是想退缩了？”河冬调侃戏谑的话语里暗含着几分嘲讽，而那人只与他对视，眼里满是坚定。

“不，我确实无法给出承诺，但是——既然我已经站在这里，就代表我已经有陪她走下去的觉悟了。”

这是自一开始，就生于他心中的想法。

[15：49，P.M]

送走河冬过后，川里就干脆和赤苇找了个电影看。是她之前听同学推荐过的爱情电影，然而看完之后她就后悔了。

烂俗的剧情实在是不能打动她，大概是喜好不同，川里对这部感动了无数人的爱情片并没有显露出太大的兴趣。在这部电影播出三十分钟后，她就开始打哈欠了。

直到放完了女孩都没有仔细看，几乎全程都处于困倦状态。假如不是和赤苇一起看，她这个时候铁定会直接睡着的。

熬过这艰难的艰难的两个小时，川里松了口气。在画面定格之后，她正准备起身把电视关掉，坐在旁边的赤苇突然伸出手来遮住了她的眼睛。

“现在闭上眼睛。”

视野陷入黑暗，耳畔的声音听起来非常温柔。川里下意识按照他所说的闭上眼，因为长期睡眠不足而带来的晕眩感侵袭了大脑。感受着自眼皮上传来的独属于那人的温度，她只感受到了安心。

在彻底失去意识以前，赤苇低下头来隔着手掌亲了一下她的眼睛。他让她靠在了他的肩上，神色异常温柔。  
“做个好梦。”

这是她在陷入沉睡前听到的最后一句话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全文到此为止。计划里还有一篇老黑和一篇夜久的（问就是三篇平行时空），看情况写，以上。


End file.
